We've only got one week
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: Lily and Lincoln only have one week to help Michael escape Sona or it will cost L.J and Sara their lives, can they handle the pressure making them stronger, or weaker. Story set in season three of Prison Break please R
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: **So this is a re edit, not sure what else to put if you happen to be reading this for the first time. I am pretty much going to be trying to finish this story, as I have been trying to watch Prison Break again, mostly cos I got the DVD full series 1-4 for my birthday, so hopefully I can finish Lily's story....  


* * *

**Chapter one**

I'd stood in the lobby US embassy in Panama City; I played with my button of my shirt. I kept my eyes around me as I felt my fingers twitch now and then hoping to see Lincoln return to me. I glanced up with I heard his voice, my heart jumping into my throat listening to the conversation.

"I'm a night clerk, you have to come back in the morning…" he said while looking to Lincoln. I quickly rushed to Lincoln's side before the man looked to me. "What place do they have him incarcerated?" his voice smooth, his eyes focused from mine to Lincoln's.

"Sona…" Lincoln replied, I placed my hands in his feeling him grip my fingers tight, I was tired, but wasn't going to show it, right now me and Lincoln were both stress beyond belief.

The man now sighed; his eyes looked to the ground before meeting mine or Lincoln's. "Sona, that's bad, it's the place they send the people other prisons can't handle." He now looked directly at me. "Last year, they rioted so badly, the guards pulled out." I felt my hand tighten in Lincoln's, my eyes getting wide. "Its watched from the outside, but most prisoners see Sona as a one way street, the only time you come out of there, is when you're dead…" his voice haunted me, I glanced to Lincoln, he looked as worried as I felt.

"Linc, I really wish I never heard that…" I said as we walked out of the building, it was dark and the rain had stopped. I stepped over a puddle while Lincoln kept walking by my side. "I mean, it's Michael, he's not a fighter, and he was on the chess team…" I added while Lincoln kept quiet as we kept walking. I didn't like the silence, but my mouth kept spilling out more of my stress as we got away from the building. "I'm not sure what we are going to do." I felt Lincoln's hand holding my arm pulling me back; I'd carried on walking while he'd stopped.

I could feel his eyes burning on mine; his hand caressed my face slowly, while he brought his lips to my forehead. I closed my eyes trying to calm down before I opened my eyes to watch his face in the street light. "Lil, we will figure this out." He stated simply, and I now nodded trying to remain calm. "We just need a place to stay right now…" he added while I nodded.

When we checked into the hotel, the first thing I did was shower, I felt better once the cold water hit me. I spent detailed time washing my long blonde hair, my body still felt tense as I got out wrapping a towel around me. I walked into the main bedroom looking to Lincoln on the phone. "No ones picking up?" I asked while sitting on the bed next to him, his eyes quickly glanced up to mine.

"No…" he whispered while placed his cell phone back into his pocket, his hand brushed over my face again. "I'll try again later…" he added while I bit my lip.

"I don't know." I whispered while I glanced to my feet, the room was cool, but I knew that it was going to be another hot day tomorrow, all I had was the clothes I came to Panama in. "This just feels wrong." I felt my voice speak before my mind had time to completely understand what I was saying to him.

His hand brushed under my chin, his eyes finally focused on mine, but I could feel my heart pounding hard against my ribs. "I know what you mean." He said simply while wrapping his arms around me, I rested my head against his shoulder while he brushed his hand down my back.

I curled in the bed, Lincoln behind me, his arms wrapped carefully around my shoulder as he pulled me close to his chest, I couldn't sleep. I lay awake with my eyes open, mostly trying to wonder what was going to happen tomorrow, or how I was going to deal with everything. Lincoln's breathing in and out slowly let me know that he'd fallen asleep. I kept still, mostly I didn't want to wake Lincoln, I played with his hands, it took a while, but soon I feel to sleep. Just it was the worrying about the morning that was making it hard for me to calm.

"Lil, Lily…" Lincoln's voice snapped me awake as I glanced around, "What… hu!" my eyes adjusted to the light as I pulled the quilt over me, my eyes finding he was awake and dressed. "I'm going back to the embassy." He spoke softly; he sat beside me playing a hand into my hair. "I can do that; you can get yourself some clothes." He added while a covered my mouth as I yawned.

I sat up looking around the room, the wide windows letting in the light, the city was active, and I now rushed a hand into my hair, I glanced to my cell phone to see the time. "Call me with any news ok…" I said while pulling the sheets off myself, I could feel Lincoln's eyes travelling my body, as I slept in my underwear. "Linc!" I joked while he kissed me slowly.

"When I get news you'll be the first to know." He kissed my nosed before leaving the room.

I got up finding my clothes, a shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans and sneakers. I glanced around the big room feeling small, I felt like everything was spinning as I reached for the phone dialling Jane's number again, the same thing, no answer. I felt like I was going to be sick. I picked up my purse before taking the hotel key placing it into the front pocket. I walked out the room quietly before I walked down the hall. The whole time I kept getting the feeling I was being watched, it was haunting me. I ignored it walking quickly pressing the elevator button. I took one glance behind me, jumping as the doors opened with the normal ping. I got inside quickly before watching the doors closed.

The rest of the day I kept getting the feeling, I pushed it aside as much as I could while I shopped. Jumping again when my phone rung, I looked to the id before opening it. "Linc, you scared me." I said while looking around me, I moved the phone to the other ear.

"I just wanted to let you know, Michael's going to be transferred tomorrow, I'm at Sona telling him now." His voice was deep, I moved from one foot to the other, my hands juggling clothes.

I now placed the bags by my feet, I played my tongue over my lips before thinking, "That's good news; I've tried calling Jane, still no answer." I said quickly, but I could hear him sucking in a deep breath.

"Well I have to try and find Sara as well." He spoke quickly and I bit my lip, I glanced around me, I really wanted this to be over already. "Lily, I have this under control, so I'll just meet you back at the hotel, ok." His voice smooth, the heat of the sun making me tired as I stepped into the shade. "I love you." He said before hanging up the phone. I placed my cell back into my purse before lifting my bags, I was going to have another shower.

Stepping out of the shower, my towel wrapped around me, the phone rang I then rushed to pick it up. "Hello…" I took a breath.

"Lil, just me checking in, I've been trying to find Sara, I need you to keep trying to find L.J," his voice rushed, I pulled the towel up around me before hearing a beep. "I got another call, just do that ok, I'll see you in an hour or so, love you." He hung up the phone quickly. I sat down on the bed before trying to call.

"The number you are calling, is no longer in service. Please hang up, this is a re recording." The voice spoke clean; I placed the phone down pulling my hands trough my damp hair.

I put on a dress while slipping on my shoes, I looked to my cell phone ringing, I quickly picked it up. "Lily, I've got to go to the morgue, I'll be with you as soon as I've done that." His voice low, I placed my hand to my face feeling the tone.

"Yeah I'll see you when you get here…" I added while playing with the fabric of the dress. "I love you…"

"Lily, I love you too." He was quick to hang up, I threw the cell on the bed, but felt like I was going to be sick, I walked into the bathroom looking into the mirror, and my reflection was the same, my green staring back at me. I wonder into the main room, my arms stretched before I sat on the bed, falling back and closing my eyes.

When I opened them I see I'd gotten a text from Lincoln, it told me to meet him on the roof, as I got there his eyes looked distant. "What's wrong?" I asked stepping closer to him, his hands reached out to me, he pulled me in hugging me tight.

"L.J, he's here, in Panama…" his voice low, I glanced up into his eyes.

"Yeah, just when I feel like something isn't right…" he said while I played my hand down his chest, my eyes focused with his, "Lil, I need you to come with me, I don't feel right leaving you alone." He stated while I nodded.

"Ok, I'll come with you." I added while I felt him hug me strong, my arms wrapped around him before looking out to the city, even if it was hot, my insides felt like they've been plunged into cold water.

It was eight, as we walked to the restaurant, I side glanced to Lincoln, I was still wearing the dress with ballet flats, and my eyes kept on Lincoln as the door man gave him a look. "I'm sorry, but this is a respectable place, you need a jacket." His eyes stared to me. "She is ok." He added while I folded my arms.

"You're kidding me…" I snapped while staring at him, but he kept a straight face. "We're meeting someone here." I added placing both my hands on my hips, and he shifted his attention up and down me.

"No jacket, no enter." He simply said, and I rolled my eyes.

Lincoln on the other hand placed a hand on my shoulder, "stay here, I'll be two minutes." He wondered off while I stood still, I played my hands into my hair, the humanity had started to make it fluff up, it wasn't good, as the moments past, Lincoln rejoined me wearing a beige jacket, smirked to the doorman taking my arm walking me into the place.

"I'll go to the bar…" I said to Lincoln as he kept his arm in mine, I glanced up into his eyes for a moment.

Lincoln's face serious as I stepped back, his hand brushed over my cheek, "you stay here, and I'll be right back." He brushed his lips over mine; I sat down watching him walk away. I kept my eyes as he stood at the bar, and then a dark hair woman started to talk to him. Not being all that happy with how the woman was talking to him, I got up going over to the bar placing a hand on Lincoln's arm.

The woman looked to me, "Ahh the good ones are always taken…" her ice blue eyes focused on me, and I glanced over to Lincoln.

"We have to go…" he stated walking away, but I couldn't help but feel her eyes on me.

The woman didn't even turn, "Lincoln, you better stay." Her voice cool, but Lincoln grip tighten, he turned around as we walked back, "We have a lot to discuss, specifically your brother". She slid a phone across the table, "I highly suggest you talk to him." she took a phone and handed it over to Lincoln. I stood beside him, my hands felt like they were pouring sweat.

Lincoln pressed play, and I now glanced to L.J on the video, we watched as it finished, my eyes going to the woman. "What do you want from me?" Lincoln's voice was rough, I could sense the fear, but most of all, his anger.

"Well, there is a man, James Whistler, he's in Sona, Michael has a knack for breaking out of impossible prisons, all he needs to do, is get them out, less than a week." She sipped her drink, still casual, like L.J and Sara were nothing. "One week, and they go free, fail, they die…" she smirked, her glassed raised. "Cheers…"

Lincoln clenched the phone, his eyes narrowed. "You have to be kidding me!" he spat, but she kept her cool expression. I looked from one to the other.

"I'm not, so you better hurry along, you have a lot of work, and trust me, I'll keep in touch with you." She added while finishing her drink, getting to her feet and leaving me and Lincoln alone.

I now glanced from Lincoln to the bar tender, "Can I have two tequila shots please!" I now stared to the phone in Lincoln's hand, his eyes finding mine.

"They're never going to leave us alone…" he whispered as the barman put the shots down, and I paid the money. I knew something didn't feel right, I just wished I was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Lincoln had chosen to wake up early to leave; he left to tell Michael what happened, also to meet with that fowl woman. I on the other hand couldn't go. I just felt sick to my stomach trying to imagine what would have been, if I didn't get involved in all of this.

I stayed in bed before feeling a hand rocking me, it wasn't too hard to think of who it was opening my eyes slowly, it took a while for me to find my glassed putting them on to see Lincoln sitting on the bed beside me. "I need you to come with me, to the meeting." His voice was cool as I sat up on the bed properly, my hand running through my hair before watching him.

"What's wrong?" I asked moving the sheets off me; I glanced around the room before finding a pair of shorts and vest to slip on. Lincoln watched me while I could tell he was thinking seriously.

"I just want to keep you near me, I don't trust these people, and I want to know you're safe." His words careful, but I could feel the fear in his tone, I moved into the bathroom picking up my tooth brush, I started to clean my teeth as I felt him behind me, his hands rested on my waist as I looked to his reflection, I kept cleaning, I rinsed my mouth.

Slowly I turned to face him, my eyes glazed up into his, I couldn't help but feel worried about L.J, and he was just a kid, an innocent party in this.

Lincoln running a hand into my hair, his eyes burned into my own. "Yeah, so are we going to meet her now?" I asked, Lincoln bring his lips to brush against my forehead, he held me close to his chest, I could feel his heart pounding hard against his ribs.

"Pretty much yeah…" he replied moving my face so he could take a better look at me, I bit my lip before looking directly up at him. I just couldn't really put my feelings into words. "Hey, hey look at me, Lil, I promise." He's hand cupped my chin so our eyes met in a more intense stare. "I promise we will work this out." He added while brining my lips to his, I felt the kiss and I wrapped my arms around him.

I see her sitting near the window; I kept a step beside Lincoln while he kept a hand on my lower back. We walked together getting to the sofas sitting down together; her eyes went from me to Lincoln before looking directly to Lincoln. "In an effort to save some time, I'm going to have to insist that we skip right past all the threats I know you're prepared to lay out, should anything happen to Sara or LY, you will scavour the earth and hunt me down and rip my heart from my chest, and bop, bop, bop. I absolutely know how you feel. As would I. Okay? So that's done. On to business. Did you're brother get the message?" Lincoln simply nodded his head; I on the other hand looked away from her. I would do more than she gave credit for. "Good. You and I will meet here everyday. I want a full report of the prior day's progress. When I call your cell phone, answer. Don't ask me stupid questions. Don't waste my time. Get a plan together. Execute it. LJ and Sara will be traded for Whistler, are we clear?" her voice seem to cut into me, as I now focused on the conversation.

"Pictures of Sara and L.J alive," Lincoln said while I moved my leg crossing it over the other, the woman's eyes focused on mine for a moment.

"That I can do, next…" she kept her eyes going from mine, to Lincoln's, her face never seemed to change.

I now leaned forward, my eyes connected onto her ice blue, "why us?" I said while the picked up her drink taking a sip place it down on the table.

"I'll answer that question so we can put it to bed and you can focus on your work. There's a political spotlight on Whistler. Due to the nature of his crime, raids, bribes, what have you are not an option. We have to go through the back door. So to speak."

Lincoln moved on his part of the sofa, his eyes focused on hers, "We can't do this in a week!" he said while I now wonder my eyes out the window.

"You have a week, that's it. Are we clean?" she said still as her eyes found me, "Plus I see you're keeping her close by, I'm not interested in hurting your girlfriend unless you give us reason to." She smirked making me feel even more uncomfortable.

"You have a name?" Lincoln asked harsh, his eyes focused on hers, but I now swallowed hard.

"Susan B Anthony." Her words simple, and Lincoln nodded.  
"I'm going to assume you wasn't an immaculate conception," he leaned forward to her, his eyes kept a strong focused, as I now tried to look else where.  
"You're right Lincoln." She answered while now, she could sense my uneasiness. "You know, I could get you a drink to relax…" she looked me in the eyes, and I shock my head.  
"Family trees being what they are, mums dads, brothers, sisters." He started, my eyes going to him, "anything happens to my Son, or Sara. I'm not coming after you." He now glared to her, I wanted to roll my eyes, but saved it.  
"Get to work!" she snapped while I got to my feet with Lincoln, my hand reached for his as we walked away, I glanced back as she carried on drinking.

"Was that completely necessary?" I asked as we walked away, I kept looking back to see if she was watching, which she wasn't. I kept moving trying to keep in pace with Lincoln, I found it hard to believe the way he was acting.

He stopped me from walking as we got outside, I could feel his fingers tighten around my arm, "In the end, Lil. These people are cold hearted killers, I am just trying to even the playing field." His words quick, I couldn't help but avoid looking into his eyes.

"Ok, I get it, but you're hurting me." I snapped trying to stop my tone turning sour, he loosened his grip before letting go of my arm, and I kept still. "I'm just scared ok, I think we both are." I moved my hand slowly to touch his face, my eyes meeting his before leaning up. I could feel his lips caressing mine as his hands ran down my back holding me against him.

Breaking the kiss Lincoln brushed a stray piece of hair from my face, "I can't afford to be scared right now Lil, none of us can." His words soft, but I couldn't help but sigh.

"I know, it's just making me feel so…" I couldn't think of the word as I looked up to him. "Maybe we should just get a game plan with Michael." I added while he nodded.

"How about I get the plan from Michael, and you rest, you look beat." He whispered brushing his hands into my hair.

I quickly nodded before feeling him kiss my forehead, my eyes closed for a moment, "I'll be in the room, ok." I glanced up to him, his hand brushed into my hair again holding my gaze.

Lincoln kept giving off the feeling that he wasn't sure how this was going to work out, but his lips kissed mine, I couldn't help but feel worse.

When Lincoln left me alone in the room, I lay down on the bed, it wasn't much else for me to do in this place, mostly the fact I kept still closing my eyes. A part of me wasn't thinking, just keeping still, to see how long it would be for me to wake up from this nightmare. I opened my eyes slowly to look over to the time, it was getting passed noon, the sun was still in the sky as I head the door, I quickly grabbed a pillow holding it up as the door slowly opened. I flinched seeing Lincoln enter the room, his eyes meeting mine before he started to laugh. "Going to attack an intruder with a pillow?" he moved closed to me placing his hands over mine, I relaxed before feeling him taking it away from me.

"Sorry, just everything is on red alert." I looked to the pillow in his hands; he placed it back on the bed looking into my eyes.

I'd stare at him for a moment before he spoke, "Hey, I got a few more things to do, then we go get something to eat, how's that sound?" he said while brushing a hand down my arm, his eyes softened.

"Yeah, cool…" I nodded while he kissed my forehead again, I watched him walk out of the room into the bathroom. I relaxed getting off the bed; I started to walk towards the window when the door opened. Susan walked in before sitting on the sofa.

"Lincoln, where is he?" she asked me in a low whispered, I didn't say anything pointing to the bathroom. "Then I'll wait here." She said confidently while I now stood frozen in fear.

When Lincoln left the bathroom his could tell from my face that something wasn't right, as his eyes shot to Susan in a blaze of hatred. "You know, they told me that your brother got all the brains. But I didn't realize that you were this stupid." She said to Lincoln as she got up from the chair.

"What do you want Susan?" he asked while I kept in between them both, my eyes going from one person to the other. Susan holding her bag close while Lincoln kept an eye on her walking to the window.

"No sooner do I tell you to stick to the plan, then you go and hassle Whistler's girlfriend. You need to quit playing Sherlock Holmes and leave her alone." As she said that my eyes went to Lincoln's, but I could feel a lump forming in my throat, it made it hard for me to breathe.  
"Why?" Lincoln snapped, but I felt Susan snatch my arm, and then felt the tip of the gun pointed to my temple.

"Because I said so, how about that." She snapped and it was like I was underwater.

Lincoln looked from me, to Susan. "How about you bet it, and let me get on with my work!" his tone dead, but I could feel the tip pushing into my temple.

"I will, when you give me what you took from her." Her voice was stone; I could feel that she wasn't scared.

"I didn't take anything from her." He replied, but even I could tell the lie in his tone, so the gun got pushed harder, I couldn't help but let out a squeak.

Susan's hand tightens on my arm, "I got a gallon of bleach, a tarp and a hacksaw in the trunk of my car. One hour, tops—you two are off the face of the earth." I closed my eyes, right now I just wanted it to be over.

"Lincoln please, just do what she says!" I snapped opening my eyes.

Lincoln placed his hand into his pocket, "It's just a bird guide." He replied while holding his hand in his pocket.

"I am not going to ask you again." Her tone was dry as she now pushed the gun more into my temple. Lincoln now taking the book out, "Toss it!" she snapped, Lincoln doing as he was told. Susan threw me into his arms, Lincoln caught me, and I wanted to cry, but held it in. "Tomorrow. Bar. Progress report, I'll be waiting!" she then placed the gun back into her bag while walking out of the room.

I stepped away from Lincoln as he placed a hand in his pocket taking out another bird guide, my eyes going wide. "Lincoln…." I said while he looked up to me, his hand moved to my shoulder. "I…" my words froze in my throat as he leaned down kissing me. I kissed back, but a part of me couldn't help but feel even more scared of this Susan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

I'd spent a while looking into the mirror, I'd woken up early. Showered and dressed, while looking over myself in the mirror before picking up my toothbrush.

The door opened slowly as I turned to be faced with Lincoln, he's eyes studying me carefully. "I didn't hear you get up." He said worried, I knew the different tones to his voice as I held the toothbrush up.

Last night, Lincoln spent most of it trying to convince me, that what happened with Susan will never happen again, I'd try to make him see that I was fine, but he wouldn't see it like that. "You were sleeping; I didn't want to wake you." I said while placing some toothpaste onto my toothbrush I now focused into the mirror before starting to brush my teeth.

"Lily, I just want you to know, we're going to get through this." He placed his hands around my waist, his chin rested on my shoulder as I looked into the reflection of his eyes. I leaned forward spitting the toothpaste out before rinsing my mouth; I then turned to face him.

"Lincoln, I honestly mean it when I say I'm fine." I took a towel wiping my mouth, "I just don't want you worrying about me, please." I leaned up kissing him slowly, his hands moved around my back deepening the kiss.

Pulling away Lincoln glanced down to me, his face looking a lot better, "Ok, no more bugging you, asking if you're ok. Ok." He brushed a hand into my hair, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well then you won't mind if I pee." I whispered while pushing him lightly towards the door, he kissed my forehead before he left me alone in the bathroom.

Washing my hands I heard talking from the other room, it wasn't until I heard the door shut that I opened the bathroom door walking out, "Who was that?" I asked, my eyes going to the door, before watching Lincoln.

"Fernando, it's nothing." He said while I nodded, he then handed me the photos over.

I glanced over them, my eyes studying L.J before going to Sara, "She's pointing." I whispered while looking to Lincoln. He now stepped behind me, his eyes studying the photo. "See right there." I pointed to her finger.

Lincoln took the photo from my hand; I walked over to find something to wear. Lincoln sat back down on the bed while he was looking over the photo. "Do you think Michael would understand this?" he asked while I slipped on a dress, I pursed turning to look at him.

"I don't know, maybe." I now slipped shoes on sitting beside him, "We could get a copy of the paper, to show him." I added looking to the photos again. "I'm coming with you." I added while Lincoln brushed a hand over my leg.

"Yeah, sure." He now got to his feet, I did the same feeling him take my hand, and I quickly picked up my purse as we left.

Visitation here was a whole different ball game, even signing in made me feel extremely scared.

Walking to the place we would speak to Michael I could feel the guards eyes on me, and Lincoln's as we walked together. "Friendly bunch they are." I whispered as we got to the fencing. We stood there waiting until I see Michael stepping into view, my hand gripped onto Lincoln's tight feeling my chest tighten.

"Hey Lil, you're looking nice." He said while I covered my face. I couldn't understand why I felt my cheeks turning pink.

"Followed that message you got from Whistler. It's all about some book. A bird guide with names and numbers on it," Lincoln said while I now push hair behind my ear looking from Lincoln to Michael.

Michael took a deep breath, his eyes from me to Lincoln, "Any theories what they might mean?" his voice was soft as he leaned closer to the fence, I glanced to Lincoln.

"No. We weren't the only ones following his directions. His girl was there. Says he's some kind of fisherman," Lincoln's voice stressed, I now blinked following his eyes.

"Anyway, Michael, we have something for you to check out." I reached into my purse taking out the photo of Sara, my eyes studying his.

Michael took the photo; his eyes scanned it, and then bit his lip "Oh, my god." His voice was low looking to the photo.

"Michael, Michael I don't know if it's me, but Sara, she looks like with her hand, she's pointing to something." I said quickly, but I could feel his eyes trying to see what it says.

"I can't read it, it's too small…" Michael trailed off as I reached into my purse. "Do you have everything in there?" he added while I rolled my eyes.

"Ha, Ha Michael," I now showed him the paper, "This is today's paper, she's pointing to Santa Rita, is a small town twenty miles from here." I now folded the paper putting it back into my purse.

"She's trying to tell us where she is; I need to speak to her Linc." Michael's voice was weak, I wanted to close my eyes, but I felt helpless.

Lincoln placing his hands into his pocket looking away, "Even if they let you talk to her, man, they'd be listening to every word you said. You can't do that." I brushed my hand through my hair; it felt like my heart was pounding inside my chest.

"We're gonna need more than the name of that town. I'm coming up empty-handed here, Linc. It's already been three days and I got nothing to show for it. So if I can't break Whistler out of here...you're gonna have to break them out of there." I now bit my lip; I didn't like the idea of this at all.

Walking to the bar I kept two steps ahead of Lincoln, "you know, she's gonna say a big fat no!" I said while he caught me before I walked into the road.

"Yes, but then I have to convince her otherwise, don't I?" Lincoln replied, his eyes kept on mine, we carried on walking. "You have to have a little faith in me Lily." He added as I laughed.

"Lincoln this is just, I don't know, I care about L.J I seriously do, and doing what Michael is suggesting, I think it's a waste, we got to get more to Michael escaping with this Whistler guy, than finding L.J and Sara, cos, I don't want them hurting him if it goes wrong Linc." I bit my lip feeling the fear escape my lips. Lincoln stopped walking taking my arms, his face looking serious.

"Are you really scared for L.J's safety?" his voice low, his eyes were searching mine before I nodded.

"Yes, as little time we spent together with Jane, the kid's grown on me." I whispered while Lincoln brushed my chin up. "If anything happens to him, I'm going to blame myself, cos I left him behind, I left him, and I should have brought him with m…" I couldn't finished as Lincoln crashed his lips on mine breaking me out of my ramble.

He pulled away brushing the tears from my eyes, he sighed. "Lil, I never want you blaming yourself, we are going to get through this, we're gonna be a family." His voice never sounded so sure of itself.

"Ok…" I swallowed a lump in my throat, and then we carried on the way to the bar, his hand holding onto mine tightly.

"Michael, he needs to speak with Sara." I said while I looked to Susan, she now stared to me, but glanced next to Lincoln.

"Sara…" Lincoln added.

Susan laughed, "Absolutely not!" her words sharp, I inhaled sharp, my hands going to my lap.

"It's not a request; it's a dictation of terms." Lincoln leaned forward, "My brother isn't thinking of escape until he talks to Sara." He added while I folded my arms.

"Oh that's sweet. I can assure you of two things, one that Sara is fine, and two, you have more chanced of banging me on that bar, than you do of talking to her." She smirked.

"Hello I am right here!" I snapped pointing my finger to Susan, "And I'd appreciate it if you don't come onto my boyfriend!" I felt Lincoln place his hand over mine.

Susan just let out a laugh while looking to me, "Well what if I said it was a dictation of terms, you can watch." Her eyebrow raised, but I kept my mouth shut.

"Well if you got no more questions, I'm going to get going." She went to stand up, but Lincoln held his hand out to stop her.

"Michael got the bounty off Whistler's head in two days. That's more than your people could do in two weeks. Show some goodwill." His words quick, I felt my heart pounding harder watching her.

"I'll show goodwill, when Whistler's out." Her voice was cool.

"One thing you should know about my brother, is he's stubborn, you want him to fetch. Throw him a bone." Lincoln's voice was on the verge of his temper, I closed my eyes.

"And how is he meant to get a phone in Sona?" she asked while her eyes stared.

I now cleared my throat, her eyes snapped to mine. "One thing with Michael, is when there is a will, there's a way, and he'll find it, just do this one thing." I added while getting to my feet as she got to hers, so we were face to face.

"For a chick you got some balls!" her voice cool she stepped closer to me, but I had to keep myself calm, reminding myself I'm not scared of her.

"For a chick, I'm pretty sure you can make this one thing happen, Michael talks to Sara, you get Whistler." I now step closer to her face; I wasn't going to back down.

"I'm not making any promises, just remember that…" she now stepped closer to me, so we were nose to nose, but she backed off walking away.

Lincoln just up catching me as my knees buckled, "Lillian what was you thinking?" he said while holding me, I looked up and smiled.

"I think I just stood up to some bad ass bitch, and I've not done that in too long." I gasped feeling like I was going to have a heart attack. "But I think I may have gotten the phone call." I added while Lincoln nodded.

He kissed me quickly before helping me stand, "I am so proud of you," he whispered. We just needed to get that phone call, with the information.

I'd opted to stay back at the hotel while Lincoln did all the leg work; I was tired and needed a break. Sitting on the bed crossed legged, I flicked through the paper, my eyes kept looking up to the door every five minutes before giving up on the paper. I'd glanced out the window seeing the sun, looking down to see the people walking about their normal day. I didn't even know if I'd ever see another normal day. The silence broken when I could hear a banging on the door, I slowly got to my feet, tip toeing to the peep hole. I sighed with relief seeing Fernando Sucre, so I knew it was ok to open the door, but he staggered in quickly falling over. "Wow what I always wanted, A Latino drunk…" I rolled my eyes looking to Fernando trying to pull himself to his feet, but tripped crashing on the couch. "Sucre what are you doing here?" I added trying to stop myself sounded as annoyed as I was.

Fernando opened his blood shot eyes, I knew that part of it was crying, other part vodka. I pulled the bottle from his hand placing on the counter, "I can't go back, Maricruz, she's better off without me…" he said through the voice of someone trying to not cry. His hand brushed over his face, "Linc was right…" he added as I sat with him, my hand touching his.

"Sucre, I don't know what to say, but right now." I pursed trying to keep myself composed. "Right now, you need to sober up, and possible shower, cos you really smell…" I now stared to him. "So I'm going to get you something else to wear, and something to eat, you can use the shower." I added getting to my feet, he glanced up at me.

"Linc is a lucky man to have you." He whispered as I got to the door, I face him quickly, but didn't saying anything leaving him alone in the room.

Returning I see Lincoln standing by the window on the phone, I glanced to Fernando who had passed out on the couch where I'd left him, but put the food and water down that I'd gotten him. I quickly glanced to Lincoln as he turned around hanging up the phone. "Who was that?" I asked as Lincoln started to walk out the room. I followed while he kept quiet. "Linc…" I called as we got to the elevator.

"Lily, I have to check something out." He said as I jumped into the lift with him.

"Then I'm coming with you…" I added as he pressed the button, his eyes avoided mine.

Lincoln stepped quickly out, I kept slow behind him. Something about dark parking garages freaked me out a lot, as Lincoln kneeled down beside a box, I kept still seeing Lincoln step back in shock. I quickly moved closer, but he held me back, "Linc what is it?" I asked, but Lincoln stood in my way, I couldn't see anything.

"Lily, no you, it's something you don't want to see." He spoke weak, but I tried to move past him, he held onto me, but I managed to slip out of his grasp heading for the box.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

I leaned down pulling the lid off again, Lincoln catching me as I backed away; I fell into his arms before burying my head into his chest. I couldn't believe it, even the few seconds looking at it made my stomach churn. "Oh, My god," I felt the tears burning down my face, Lincoln holding onto me tighter.

Lincoln kept a hold on me, his hands brushing up and down my arms, my body felt like it was going to break apart. "Shh…" he whispered softly brushing a hand down my hair, "Shh…"

My face slowly looked up to him, it felt like my heart was pounding harder than ever, but I could see the pain reflecting in his eyes. "What are we going to say to Michael?" I whispered as he started to lead me to the elevator, I kept glancing back to that box, feeling my stomach knot up even more as I felt I was going to be sick.

"I don't know, I, don't really know, Lily." He looked to me in the elevator, his hands cradling my face, "Lil, I need you to pull yourself together ok, I need you to be strong, like you told me before my mother's funeral." He kissed me quickly looking into my eyes, "Remember when you told me, be strong for Michael?" he added.

I blinked more tears while he brushed them away; I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Yes I remember, cos you were a wreck, we were only fourteen." I added while he looked away nodding, the elevator doors opened, Lincoln taking my hand.

"We need to be strong for Michael," his voice calmer than before, we was outside the hotel when Lincoln hailed up a cab, he let me in first, but even if his voice had calmed down, it was still clear on his face that something was terribly wrong.

Getting to Sona I looked to Lincoln, His hands reached out taking mine, I stared deep into his eyes. "I'll wait here." I whispered softly placing a kiss on his lips carefully, he brushed a hand down the side of my face, simply nodding and walking into the prison, I paced, mostly cos they wasn't much else I could of done. The time had started to go too slow, when once it felt like it was going to far a head of me. I glanced to my watch trying to push the image out of my head, I couldn't see anything else. Like my throat couldn't allow air into my lungs fast enough, the sun was making my skin feel slick with sweat all the time. I knew the sun was hot, but I felt cold inside. I wasn't one to really like Sara, to be honest a part of me wanted to hit her when I'd look at her, but she made Michael happy, she made him smile.

I knew in life nothing really made Michael that happy, Asides from building things. I now lifted my hand to guide my eyes from the blinding sun turning away from it seeing Lincoln walking down the stairs. He fell into my arms as we both tumbled to the ground as I held his head close to my chest. He did cry, but I knew he couldn't do it, he couldn't tell his brother the woman he loved so dearly, was now dead. "It's ok baby…" I whispered brushing my hand behind his head, rocking lightly, "It's going to be ok…" I kept repeating the words, hoping to sooth him, comfort him even, but most of all try and keep up moving forward, not looking back.

"Lil, I want you to stay here ok." Lincoln's words strong as I glanced around after getting out of the cab, he traced a hand under my jaw line before kissing my forehead, I blinked trying to calm my breathing, even after the crying had stopped, I still felt incomplete somehow, I glanced over him, my fingertips glided down his arm, while I kept my eyes on him.

"What ever you think is best," I whispered looking around us, I wasn't going to argue, I wasn't sure I wanted to do anything thinking about what L.J was going through. "Come back to me," I spoke the words so soft I doubted he'd even heard them at all, but he smiled brushing his finger through my long blonde hair, his eyes on mine making my heart skip a beat.

"I'd always come back for you, I am holding on for you," he kissed me quickly before walking away. I saw a bench sitting down slowly feeling my hands gripping onto my purse, it was like today was the turning point, and this was real danger. I closed my eyes thinking back to when I was looking after L.J, he's a smart kid. My mind kept telling me that, he was a smart kid. The fact I kept repeating memories, the whole week and a half I spent with him flashing before my eyes, just like a home movie.

I walked back into the hotel room with Lincoln; I glanced over to see Fernando doing something on the coffee table, "Hey, Lil, Linc." He pursed looking up completely. "Ha, Lil and Linc, sounds funny doesn't it?"

I rolled my eyes sitting with him, my hand brushing into my hair, "It got over used in middle school," I whispered while Lincoln went to look out the window, I knew his mind was on other things right now.

"Hey Linc, bro I'm going to be out of your hair real soon, I saw some flyers for migrant workers in Colombia. Its coffee bean season, and they're letting Panamanians in, so I figure with a good ID I could pass." He said waving what he was doing. I lightly take it out of his hand studying it over. "Bus leaves today, ok." He finished while I handed it back to him.

"Passable…" I said while trying to keep my tone normal, but Lincoln wasn't looking so good, and I really didn't want to get into the way and means of the tense mood building in the air.

"Alright before you get out of here man, I…" Lincoln started while I glanced from both men, to the window Lincoln was leaning on. "I'm meeting someone, I could use a translator." He spoke carefully, I glanced to Fernando, my breath caught in my throat, it didn't even occur to Lincoln, that I spoke both fluent Spanish, and French.

"Linc, I appreciate everything you've done…" Fernando started, but Lincoln made a swift move in.

"It'll only be a couple of hours." Lincoln's voice stressed as I now stood up, but Lincoln ignored me, his full attention on Fernando. "Just a couple of hours, I promise."

"When I was fifteen my cousin told me a job that only lasts a few hours I got three months in Juvie." Fernando said, his eyes avoided Lincoln while I started to wave my hand in front of Lincoln's face.

"I need you, I'm in Panama I don't speak the language…" he started but I slapped him upside the head making a crack sound getting both their attention. Lincoln's reflex action was to touch where I slapped him. "What the hell was that for?" he snapped at him.

"Hablo español, yo lo he estado hablando durante quince años!" I waved my hand in his face.

Lincoln froze for a moment, he the glanced around to Fernando who started to Laugh. "Papi, she just said, she's been speaking Spanish for fifteen years, trust me bro. you don't need me…" he the glanced to me with a smile, "Nice pronunciation…"

"Gracias," I spoke kindly to Fernando then turning to Lincoln, "It means thank you…" he now rolled his eyes before looking to the door knocking. The whole room froze.

Fernando picked up the blade he was using to cut up the fake ID photo, but Lincoln waved his hand while looking to me and Fernando. As Lincoln opened the door a woman stepped into the room, I glanced from her to Lincoln. "James, he confirmed everything you said, and I want to help." She said lightly as I now moved to stand in front of Lincoln.

"Hi, I'm Lillian Carlin, and who the hell are you?" I snapped my hand touched my hip; it was like my guard shot up, but Lincoln touched my shoulder to calm me down.

"I'm Sofia Lugo, I'm James Whistler's girlfriend, and I came here to help." She said lightly, I turned to look to Lincoln while he rubbed my shoulders.

"We're ok, but I'll keep you informed…" he now moved us out of the hotel room; I quickly poked my head looking to Fernando. "Luck Papi…"

We walked to the Grave digger's place, Lincoln informing me on the way, my eyes kept focused. We see him, an old, but not too old looking man. He was working on a car. "What is that, A sixty six, or a sixty seven?" Lincoln asked stepping forward.

"Pardon?" the man spoke trying to understand the words Lincoln was saying.

"Your car?" Lincoln added as we carried on walking towards him, I was trying to keep myself calm; this wasn't going to be fun for me to do. I just felt it.

"Mi novio quiere saber qué año su carro es?" I spoke softly while he looked to me with a small smile.

"ste aqui pues un sesenta seis," the man said to me while wiping the oil off his hands, I lightly turned to Lincoln with a smile.

"He says it's a sixty six…" I felt weird, as I'd never really wanted to translate for people, but this was different.

"Can you say, well ask, if it's a three hundred and twenty five horses?" Lincoln asked me, he was still looking into the engine.

I turned to look as the man had rejoined us, "aballos de fuerza?" I asked while he looked from me to Lincoln with a smile.

"trescientos y setenta cinco!" he looked smug, I think rolled my eyes looking to Lincoln.

"Too bad you were off by, about fifty…" I now glanced back to him, "El fue una adivinación cercana, los hombres y los carros..." we laughed together.

"What did you say to him?" Lincoln now asked while keeping his eyes into the engine, I placed a hand on his arm. I smiled carefully.

"I said you guessed close, and men and cars," I now glanced to him with another smile to reassure him.

"Pardon me, srita…" he glanced from me to Lincoln carrying on his sentence; I listen then turned to Lincoln.

"He said he recognises. He didn't realize it was at the prison." I swallowed my dry mouth; I now glance back to the grave digger.

Lincoln brushed a hand under my chin, "Ask him if his got enough cash, to get this cars cherry by next week?" Lincoln said while I blinked. "Just ask?" he asked while I blushed.

"Hágale gana suficiente dinero para tener este carro que corre por la semana próxima?" I said while rubbing my hand on the car, his eyes going from me, to the car, then to Lincoln.

"No, hago no en mi salario!" he threw the rag into the engine while his face looked upset by it. I then went into the negotiation of the plan.

Back in the hotel room, I sat on the bed looking to Lincoln talking to Susan on the phone, Sofia had stayed with Fernando in the room, I didn't really know why, but I didn't like her. Maybe it was that I didn't know her, but Lincoln hung up the phone looking to me. "I'm going to meet her, you stay here ok." He said leaning down kissing my forehead, "Be safe." He added heading for the door.

"I'm coming with you!" Sofia snapped getting to her feet walking to Lincoln, his eyes snapped to her.

"No, I'm going alone!" his voice tense, I kept still trying to ignore the fact she didn't know Lincoln at all.

"What kind of man are you, telling me what to do, you're not the only one affected by this!" her words harsh, she rushed behind Lincoln as he got to the door holding the handle.

His eyes were ablaze with fury, "No I'm not the only one affected, they killed Sara and put her head in a box, and they got my son!" his words hard, cold even as I closed my eyes trying to control myself again.

"Oh Linc," Fernando said, "I'm sorry…" his voice sincere.

"You're still here." Lincoln snapped while walking out of the room leaving us three, I got to my feet, my eyes staring to Sofia as my hand crashed around her face.

"Get out!" I snapped my voice cold, I felt my hand tremble, "You get out now, or I swear to God I will knock you out head first." My eyes kept dead on hers as she opened the door leaving.

I feel back onto the bed placing my face into my hands crying, Fernando now moved quickly to wrap his arms around me, he held me close to his chest as I let it out. "It's going to be ok…" he whispered, "Please don't cry." He added while I just held onto him.

"I don't think I can take this any longer…" my voice trembled, "I'm so scared, and I don't want them to hurt L.J…" I looked into his eyes as he sighed.

When Lincoln returned his eyes glanced to Fernando, but then to me as I lay curled on the bed, "How long she been like that?" He asked Fernando, I closed my eyes trying to pretend to be sleeping.

"Since you left, she threatened to give that Sofia a beat down, she's taking this bad, it's making her sick." Fernando now glanced from me to Lincoln.

Lincoln placed both his hands behind his head; I could understand how he was feeling. "I'm sorry about before, and you missing the job, but I have an offer for you, you can get money for Maricruz, and help Michael…" Lincoln went into the plan, Fernando nodded.

"Cool, I'm in." he said simply, and Lincoln handed him a piece of paper as he walked away.

Lincoln now coughed, "Ok Lil, you can stop the fake sleeping." He said firm as I rolled on my back looking up to him.

"How you know?" I pouted as he joined me on the bed, moving his hand around my back so he could pull me closer to him.

"I've known you since I was seven, I've seen you sleeping, and you breathe a lot lighter, and suck your thumb a lot." He replied while brushing his hand under my chin. "Lil, I know right now, you're scared, I am too, I am so afraid they'll do something to L.J." he spoke softly while playing with my hair, my eyes never leaving his.

"I just don't know what to do; I am never sure what to think with these people." I added while I felt him press his lips to mine, kissing me deeply.

"Well I have to go see Michael, but when I get back, I'm going to shower, dress, and take you out for dinner. How's that sound?" I watched him getting off the bed, I nodded.

"It's a date…" I smiled small, he kissed my forehead.

"A date." He now turned out the door, leaving me behind in the empty room, my eyes looking around, I close my eyes placing my head back on the pillow, burning still in the back of my mind was the box.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Hello all prison break fans, and followers of this story, I feel like I've been a horrible writer, but I needed to re watched Season three, as I am not as known with this series as I am with the others, but as you can tell, season three is mainly focused on the prison, not much on the outside. So this will be a much easier thing to write once I think of it....  


* * *

Chapter five

Waking up the next morning I played my hands over the blanket, my hands searched for Lincoln but I couldn't find him. I sat bolt upright before I could hear the sound of running water from the bathroom. Rubbing my eyes I felt a hand over my hair, "Linc, What's the plan?" I called from the bed, but I doubt he could hear me with the running water. "Linc…" pulling the light sheet off myself I got up from the bed walking to the door. I couldn't help but watched from the doorframe.

"Are you ok?" Lincoln turned around, I couldn't help but blush, "Oh come on Lil…" he now brushed some soap from his eyes.

Smiling I picked up a towel while waving it in front of me, "We've got a lot to do." my voice soft, "Plus we got to tell Michael."

Lincoln quickly turned the water off, "I don't think we can." He now stepped out of the shower; he took the towel from my hand wrapping it around his waist.

"Linc, this is a serious thing, we can't lie to Michael," I held a hand up, "correction, I can't lie to Michael." I kept my eyes on his face; I'd known Lincoln long enough to know how he thought.

"Lil, I really do, I just, and I can't tell him." His hands touching either side of my face, I couldn't help but suck in a deep breath. "Please," he brushed his forehead against my own.

"Ok, I won't say anything," I glanced up into his eyes, "Just, we need to tell him." My voice was careful, I was scared to push him, I didn't want make him angry.

"I know, I know!" He said quickly, "I just, we got to get a plan cos they still have L.J."

"Linc, just, you got to see Michael and see what they've got so far," I now looked up into his eyes, "I'm gonna try and find us a ride." I now brushed my hand down his arm.

Lincoln now brushed a hand into my hair, "you do what you can, I'll be quick," he finished leaning down kissing me softly. "Be safe." He added while kissing my forehead before leaving the bathroom to get dressed.

Lincoln left the room shortly after, I brushed my hair before listening to the door knock, "Hello…" a voice called from the other side, I knew who it was, quickly I opened the door to see Sofia.

"Lincoln, is he here?" she stared into the room, but I tilted my head to one side, my eyes watching her.

I now pushed the door open wider so she could see inside, "Do you see him, he's at SONA dealing with the plan," I now glared, "Waiting for an invite, or you plan on standing in the hallway." I spat.

Sofia now stepped into the room, she turned to face me, "Look, I know that you might not like this, but I want to help," her voice gentle, I couldn't help but walk past her staring out the window. "I just want him out of there." She said trying to be nice.

"I don't give a shit about, your boyfriend." My eyes blazed as I turned to face her. "I love my boyfriend, and they have his son, they killed my best friends girlfriend." My hands trembled, "Just cut off her head, shoved it in a box," I felt a little better as her face twisted into some expression of pain. "So yes, you want your love back, I want my life to be normal again!"

"I'm, I'm so sorry, I just want to do what I can." She sat down on the bed brushing her hands over the sheet, "You want to talk, I can listen." She nodded with her own words.

I brushed my hand into my hair; I turned to look out the window. "We need a ride, plus I'll need to get some cash, as I know we'll need it."

"Yes, I have a car, plus I know where you can take cash out, just as long as you keep me in the loop of things."

"I can't promise that, all the planning is on Lincoln and Michael." I now turn back to the mirror, "I just want this over with so I can live." Sofia didn't talk anymore, she just kept sat on the bed.

The silence in the room was deafening, a part of me didn't really want Sofia in this room with me, but when the door opened and Lincoln walked in. "What are you doing here?" he watched Sofia, but I stepped in the way looking to Lincoln.

"She's helping, she has a ride for us." I glanced back to her, "I think we need her." I added in a hush tone.

Lincoln glanced behind me, "Well, just try not to get in the way." He spat when he placed a map on the bed, "We've got to get the things ready on the outside Lil, I'll need you to know, when this all goes down, I don't want you near." His eyes looking over mine, but I shook my head.

"Linc, when this goes down, I am gonna be helping, you're not keeping me out." I raised my eyebrow, "And don't try and be all big and tell me I'm not, cos I am not going to argue." I pointed to my face, "you know this face." I added.

Lincoln sighed; he brushed a hand under my chin, "I won't argue, I just want you safe." He lightly kissed my cheek before taking his attention to Sofia. "Ok, so I'll need to figure out where we can park," his face changed to business mode, it made me feel better that he knew how to control himself, but it wasn't so easy for him.

"Well, if you want I can look over the roads, see the best route." I listened to Lincoln's phone going off, he took his phone out, but before I could say anything more he walked out of the room to talk.

"How do you trust him?" Sofia asked me when she was sure Lincoln couldn't hear her, she leaned forward as I pushed the map open. "Please?" she added quickly.

My eyes shot up to hers, "I've known Lincoln, I've known him since I was seven years old, we practically grew up together, I trust him with my life, cos I know he'll trust me with his." I now pushed the map flat looking to the prison, I now started to study the outside it. "I don't know how long you've known James, but I know my man very well."

"Well I know my man too, and I know that he is in trouble." Her voice shaky, but her eyes kept watching my hands; I kept my focus on the roads travelling around SONA.

"Ok, so we've got some things to do," his eyes going from Sofia to me.

Sofia jumped up, "I'm coming with you," her eyes focusing on mine.

I rolled my eyes, my hands resting behind my neck, "Linc, we can't really afford an argument, so please, just let her come along." This didn't really feel right to me, but I know it would be for the best.

Lincoln glared toward Sofia, I knew this was his way of showing he didn't trust her, I could understand, "We've got thirty four hours, Lily, I am not risking anything." His eyes staring into mine.

"I promise, everything is gonna go to plan." I now brushed my hand down his arm, "I've found a route, a way to place a car to pick Michael up on the way out." I know side glace to Sofia, "We're gonna need your car." I now walked to the door, my hand reaching for Lincoln's as we walked out of the hotel room.

"Ok, you've got a plan?" Lincoln asked as we walked to the lifts, Sofia rushing behind up, I didn't even want to talk to her, but in the end she has the wheels.

Lincoln sat in the back, I could only sit in the front and give Sofia directions. "So, you two been together how long?" she asked while I kept looking forward, I didn't know what to say. "I mean me and James have been together over three years." She added while I looked into the mirror to watch Lincoln's face.

"We've been practically together since we we're sixteen, on and off." I finally replied glancing back to Lincoln, "it's just us," I added while trying to cool Lincoln off.

"Yeah, well life doesn't go that smooth," he now leaned forward, "You and Whistler, you won't compare to what I have with Lily," he now sat back, but patted his hand on my shoulder.

I turned to look forward seeing a group of Police with guns as Sofia stopped the car. I froze to the spot, Sofia got out of the car, I couldn't focus on the conversations; I felt my eyes kept on the guns. One of the guards leaned into the car going for the glove box. "Ok, we're giving you this one warning, we don't want to see you here again!" one of the men said, I watched Lincoln moving closer to the car.

"Yeah, you won't…" Lincoln got into the car behind me, I could feel him rubbing my shoulders lightly, "It's going to be ok…" he whispered into my ear lightly. I watched Sofia getting into the drivers seat; she started the car, reversed back the way we came.

"Linc, we need a plan B." I said when I could see the main road coming towards up, I had turned in the seat to have a better look at him. "The prison is close to the beach." I added while placing my hand on his hand, "That might help."

"Yeah it will help, I think it could…" he nodded, patting my hand, "I can think of something, we just need to get to a dive shop." He glanced to Sofia, "Can you get us to one?" he added looking to her.

"Yes, I can," her voice light, she started to drive, I now moved from the front seat into the back with Lincoln. Sofia now glared lightly into the mirror.

Lincoln on the other hand pulled me into his arm, "I'm really sorry about that, but as soon as we've got all this over, I'm going to make it better for you." He now brushed his hands into my hair while I closed my eyes for a moment.

"Linc, right now, I just want to make sure, no one hurts you?" I opened my eyes to look up to his face.

"Hey, it's my job to do that," he laughed, "Sofia, thanks for the help," he kept brushing his hand into my hair.

"Well we both got things we want to get out of this," she kept looking forward, her driving speeding up, I could now hear the noise of people, then I could smell the sea.

"I want you to wait here, I'm going to get something," He got out the car, but I leaned to get out also. "Lil, I need you to stay here, you too Sofia." He leaned his forehead onto mine, "I won't be too long…" he kissed me lightly, "so please, stay here." His tone was smooth, so I relaxed back into the chair before seeing Sofia staring.

"So you really trust him?" she asked me, her eyes wide, "I mean he's making you wait here with me."

I glared looking away from her, "I trust him, I know that he will tell me what he needs me to know, so I don't know your deal, but stop trying to put cracks into my relationship, cos you are trying to fill holes in your own." I now glare away from her; I officially didn't like this woman, as I kept a look out for Lincoln getting out the car to stand by the side of it.

"Lily, are you alright?" he asked while I stepped forward, I could see he was carrying a blue cooler.

I unfolded my arms, walking towards him, "Cool, what's that all about?" I now heard the car door open; I knew Sofia wanted to be nosy also.

"All in good time," Lincoln replied, he now moved his attention to Sofia, "We're heading for northern beach." He glanced to the boot of the car; Sofia opened it before staring at the box.

"So what is the plan?" she asked as Lincoln put the box into the boot, "Tell me!" her voice lightly raised.

"One, I need to get to that beach, you can stay here if you wish…" he now headed for the driver's side of the car, I followed him getting into the passenger side. "Not my problem." He added as he got into the driver's seat.

Sofia didn't want around long, jumping into the backseat. Lincoln started to drive; I placed my hand on top of his as we drove. "So, that date, I was thinking, maybe we should postpone it until, well until we're more safe." I now glanced behind to Sofia who was looking away from us.

"Yeah, good point, you know we've not been on a date, for a long time?" he said taking my hand squeezing it lightly.

"Linc, just worry about what we have to do now, cos right in this moment, I think I've gotten off too lucky." I now turned my head to look at the road, I felt like my stomach started to churn with guilt, here I was with Lincoln, but at what cost?

"Lil, you know I don't like hearing you talk like that," he squeezed my hand a little tighter, "We're gonna get through this, we are going to be a family again." His voice broke the silence; I couldn't help but turn back to look at him.

"I, I want to be a family," I kissed the back of his hand, "It's all I ever wanted," I tried to smile, but instead I closed my eyes.

Walking down the beach I could feel that the days were going to just get hotter, I could feel Lincoln's hand holding onto mine, but his other hand holding onto the box, I kept my eyes on Sofia who walked the other side of him. "So what are we doing?" she asked while I kept quiet.

"Well, this is the place," he said ignoring her question, he let go of my hand, but I knew he meant business. I now sat down on the sand, my eyes kept on Lincoln's. "Sofia sit, look like you two are having a good time." He nodded as a now stretched out. Sofia sat down next to me, as I looked to see Lincoln was starting to dig a hole in the sand with his hands.

"Well I think I can do that," I moved back, I could feel the sweat dripping down my back, my hands stretching over the sand. "Sofia, come on…" I now looked to her.

The time seemed to drift by as Lincoln carried on digging, Sofia on the other hand glanced to me, "So, you two, what you planning on after this?"

"Well, right now, I'm just to go back to Chicago, find a job and have a life." I now turned to Lincoln who kept digging.

"Well me and Michael were going to open a dive shop here, have L.J work with us." He glanced to me before looking to Sofia.

"You know you can still do that." Sofia said leaning forward, her eyes studying Lincoln.

He got out of the hole, his eyes studying quickly over Sofia, I didn't like the way she was looking at him, and so I sucked in a deep breath. "No, too many bad things have happened." Lincoln finally said before taking a breath.

I now reached into my bag, "Linc, you really need to drink something," I now threw him the water bottle, Sofia's eyes snapped to mine.

"So what's in the box?" she asked, but this time Lincoln got up, he opened the box showing us the inside.

"Get away," he said before closing the box, he quickly started to burry it, and I got to my feet to help him. "Lil, you really don't have to…"

"No, I want to," I replied when the job was finished, he help me to my feet, "so what are we doing now?" I asked.

Sofia got up as well, Lincoln taking my hand, "I wanna show you two something," he said finally taking us to the mouth of some woods, I walked with him, and before I knew it, I knew I was looking at SONA prison.

"Lincoln, did I ever tell you how wonderful you are?" I smiled as I kissed his check he hugged me tight.

"No, but you can make up for It." He now brushed a hand down my back, "We can get back to the hotel, the get something to eat before I can finish some finer details."

I nodded, "Yeah, food is a good thing, I'm starving," I now glanced to Sofia, "Just we need to drop Sofia off somewhere." I added while she finally got into a tick of what we were talking about.

"I hope you know you can only have my car, as long as you keep me in on everything." She said quickly, I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, but really we're done for today, and I think I need to get showered, you too Linc." I patted his chest lightly.

"Yeah, we'll we can drop you off somewhere," Lincoln glanced to Sofia who was trying to see if she really wanted to argue with us.

She finally dropped her hands, "Ok, just drop me off at the town, I'll make my own way home." She watched both of use carefully.

Finally getting into the hotel room, I felt my whole body aching, it was the first time I'd been doing something towards the escape, "I think my feet are going to kill me." I now lay on the bed kicking my shoes off I could feel Lincoln sitting on the bed with me.

"Well, it's a lot more to do tomorrow," he said lightly, I felt him move me so I was in his arms, "Lily, how am I going to tell Michael?" he was lying by my side.

I rolled over, my eyes watching his, "I don't know Linc, but we can't hide the truth for too long, it will kill him." I bit my lip, my eyes studying over his. "I'm still scared, I don't want them to get me, cos I," Lincoln brushed a finger over my lips.

"Lily, I am not letting anyone hurt you, no one is going to take you from me," he whispered, his hand now brushing into my hair, "We're gonna get this done, and this time next month, it'll all be behind us." I felt his words touching me, closing my eyes lightly, I felt his lips brush on mine, placing his hand into my hair pulling me closer to him. "I promise this Lily," he added when he let me go.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **to the people who may or may not have been awaiting this chapter, one. I am deeply sorry for the delay, it's hard to come up with an excuse, but as I have mentioned it has been hard for me to sit down and watch season three alone, plus with other commitments, hard to find the time. So I am hoping with all good time, this will be finished very soon. Two, if you've not been waiting and by change reading this now, and there isn't a chapter after this, feel free to nag my ass into carrying this on, as I have made too many plans for season four to just stop this story here.

* * *

**Chapter six**

The morning of the escape I kept lying on the bed looking to the window, my eyes had been open for a good fifteen minutes feeling the light from the outside world breaking through the curtains, parts of me felt like something was very wrong. I moved my hand from under my pillow to touch my face, glancing over my fingers feeling the numb sensation of when I had been lying on the hand, soon the pins and needles started to set in. My fingertips moving slowly trying to get the sensation back, I closed my eyes for a second feeling Lincoln's weight shift on his side of the bed. I watched as his hand touched mine, his fingers laces into the gaps of mine, I feel his lips brush over my cheek. "Morning," his rough voice brush his warm breath over the side of my face while I kept focused on our hands. "Something on your mind?" he asked while giving my hand an extra squeeze.

Moving on the bed so I was now lying on my back, I couldn't focus on his face, but I knew it was looking down at me, "Today it's going to be over right?" I kept eyes staring up into his, even if I couldn't define features, I knew his eyes were looking right into mine.

Lincoln moved on the bed to be sitting up, his hand brushed over my cheek, "I want it over." He kept his tone smooth looking down; I close my eyes trying to believe it was true.

Only feeling the movement of his body, his lips brushed over mine, his fingers careful against my cheek, I move my free hand to touch his cheek. His kiss was soft, comforting as I felt his hand move from my cheek to my neck, slowly working down my body. "Lincoln," I say his name softly, his lips moved from mine to my neck, my heart reacting the way it always did when he touched me. "We've got a lot to do today." I kept feeling his hand over the exposed skin of my stomach.

The kissing stopped, he moved to face me again, "I know," he kissed the tip of my nose softly, "I just wanted to remind myself why this is going to be worth it." He kept his voice a whisper. "I've got to visit Michael, he wants photos." He kept his tone low.

I moved quickly on the bed picking my glasses up putting them on, I found myself looking over Lincoln's worried face, "you've still not told him about Sara," I quickly moved off the bed feeling my stomach starting to feel hollow.

"Lil it's not something I can just say," he kept focused on me while I paced the space in front of the closed curtains. "Not really something I've gotten used to doing, telling Michael Bad news Lily," he kept focused on me while I kept moving trying to think.

"Well how long can you think you can keep the truth from him, I mean when he escapes and find Sara not waiting for him, he's going to be so fucking pissed at us." My voice rose a little trying to think of anything to make this better.

Lincoln got off the bed, he quickly stopped my pacing holding my arms still, "Lily, he's not going to be pissed with you," he kept focused on my eyes. "He's gonna be pissed with me, I just." He exhaled. "I can't tell him someone else he loves is dead," I could feel the pain in his voice. "It was Sara." He exhaled.

"I know," I felt him letting my arms go, I move my hands to his face, feeling his hand move around my waist holding me against him, "But he's smart Lincoln, he's going to know something is up, you need to make a good story." My voice was calming while watching his face watching mine.

Lincoln lightly kissed my forehead, "I'll do what I'll have to do when visiting Michael," he looked into my eyes, "You can wait in the car," he listened to the knocking on the door.

"Linc," I could hear Fernando on the other side of the door, I kissing Lincoln quickly before grabbing some clothes heading to the bathroom.

I sat in the back seat with Fernando, Sofia sitting in the driver's seat. I keep playing with the tips of my hair, my eyes focused on the prison trying to think would it have been better if I'd gone with him, I couldn't think of many things at once, because the one thing that kept going over in my mind was L.J's safety. Feeling a hand touching my shoulder I jumped before seeing Fernando watching me. "You alright Mami?" his tone was smooth as my attention went from the prison to his face.

I brushed a hand under my nose itching it, my eyes focused on his, "A lie, I'm fine." My lips twitched into a small smile, "the truth, I don't know if I can handle the pressure." My small smile faded away while looking back to the prison.

"Hey, hey," Fernando brushed an hand down her arm watching her face, "We're going to make it through this I promise," I could feel him staring deep into my eyes. It was hard for me not to feel the power of his stare.

"I just hope we can," I felt my eyes going to Lincoln walking towards the car, "Really hope we can." I watch Lincoln getting into the front seat; he glanced back to me, his eyes focused on Fernando for a second.

"Is James okay?" Sofia asked quickly looking to Lincoln, for a reason I wasn't sure how I was taking the way she was looking at him.

Lincoln looked from me, to her, "Yeah, he's alright, but I need to know something." He took something from his pocket handing it to her, "Do you know where this comes from?"

Sofia answered while l kept focused on Lincoln, "What's going on?" I asked leaning closer to him, "Linc." I felt his hand hold my face for a second.

"Hey," he kept brushing his thumb against the apple of my cheek, "Right now, just let me worry about everything, okay." He leaned forward brushing his lips against my lips turning to Fernando, "I need you to ID a guard for me, can you do it?"

Fernando glanced from me to him, "I don't know man, I don't want to be busted."

"Can you do it or not?" Lincoln used that voice; I knew it growing up when he didn't want to waste time.

Fernando nodded a few times, "Yeah, I can do it," he exhaled turning to look back to the prison. I watched as Lincoln took his cell phone out while dialling a number. I exhaled back into the seat listening to one side of a conversation, I kept thinking the moment I got him alone, I was going to make him tell me everything that just went down in that visitation.

I kept sat in the back of the car; Sofia in the driver seat kept looking to me, her eyes focused on me carefully. "What are you planning to do once this is over?" Her voice was soft.

I twirled my hair again, it was starting to become a very nervous habit of mine, "Right now, I just want Michael to be out of prison," I glanced to Fernando, "I also want L.J safe." My eyes going to where Lincoln walked off to speak to Susan, the fact it was hard to really understand anything.

Sofia kept looking over me while I was trying to think of something to explain; I kept brushing my hair now looking around, "are you okay Mami?" I couldn't stop staring in the location that Lincoln wouldn't let me go with him, it made me worried while I kept focused on the location.

While turning to look over Fernando I bit my bottom lip, "Nando, how many times you ask, the answers not going to change," I kept looking back, I wasn't in the mood. "Sorry, I just can't think with everything," my eyes going back to Fernando trying to work things out.

Seeing Lincoln again, I quickly got from the car walking over to him quickly, my hands touching his chest, the white T shirt clinging to his chest, my eyes found his, "Linc," I said feeling my stomach in knots, "what did she say?" I asked keeping him away from the other.

"Well this," he held up a little vial of blue liquid, "should have the guard out in an hour," he kept focused on my face, "We just need to put it in the right drink," for a second his free hand touched my arm, "Then we've got to figure a way to save L.J," his voice dropped while looking back to the Sofia in the car, "Susan knows Sofia is helping us now." He pointed out while I turned to look.

"So what is the," I snapped his attention back to me, my stomach sinking slowly, "We go to the coffee place, hope the guards show up?" I asked not even sure how this all was going to work, when I was under the impression this was all going to happen at night.

"We've got Sucre, he'll ID the right person, I'll switch the coffees," he was looking over my head, I could feel his eyes watching Sofia, "We've got to do this now, so…" he turned me around walking me back to the car, I watched him getting into the back with Fernando, I sat beside Sofia while she started up the car driving us to the location of the coffee shop the guards brought their coffee from.

I sat beside Sofia, Fernando and Lincoln standing at the coffee hut, I kept looking over Lincoln as he spoke, my eyes slowly moving to Sofia, "Not to be completely rude, but why do you keep staring at me?" my eyes kept on her face, my hand brushed into my hair twirling it carefully, I didn't know what else to thing, not sure.

Sofia smiled, "nothing, it's, well," she now looked over Lincoln, "You two, it seems every time I see you two." Her voice dropped. "Are you having trouble?" she asked friendly, but I didn't drop into the tone of her voice.

"No trouble, just wanting this over, it's been too long, I just want some normality back, not too much to ask for." My eyes turned to see Lincoln crashing into the guard, offering the coffee, I watched as the woman behind the counter gave the guard a fresh one. "Shit!" I snapped, but Sofia got out of the car.

"No worries, I have an idea…" she kept moving forward, she went to Lincoln, I see her unbutton her shirt making my eyes roll, my hand in my hair looking to my simple white vest and shirt, my hair down a the humidity was making it fluffy. "Excuse me sir, I'm trying to get to the prison, my cars run out of gas." Her voice annoying me more, my eyes kept focused.

"I'm sorry, I'm going in, I'm not going there," Lincoln sounding sorry, he kept looking over Sofia, my hands tensing on my lap trying to remember it was just an act, but my mind just seemed to find it annoying.

A see the guard offering a ride, my eyes going to Lincoln with the quick handing of Coffee over to Sofia, my eyes watching as she got into the guard's truck starting to drive away.

"You alright?" Lincoln made me jump as he got into the driver's seat, my eyes looking him over as his hand touched my thigh lightly. "Lil, you're shivering," he looked into my eyes with a worried expression.

"Just tail them or you're gonna lose her," I pointed out while bringing my thumb to my lip lightly chewing the nail, I felt my eyes focused to the coffee lady handing out more hot drinks in this weather, I felt his hand squeeze my knee before starting the car, I let out a long exhale trying to figure out why I was so paranoid about.

Driving behind the truck, I felt the silence of the car, part of me kept looking over the side of Lincoln's face, he seemed focused, I knew it was the wrong time to ask about tomorrow, I didn't know what would happen with us, my hand lightly going on my thigh, I quickly glanced to the truck pulling into a secluded area, Lincoln stopping the car. I glanced over; I could see the guard was touching Sofia's face, my eyes going over to Lincoln's face. I heard the click, my eyes focused on the gun in his hand, "Linc…" I lowly hissed trying to catch his attention, "Don't…" I went to holding him back seeing him going into the woods, towards the car, my hands going into my hair, I didn't like the feeling in my stomach watching him making his way over, his phone ringing, I didn't know was a blessing or a curse. What ever it was, it stopped Lincoln in his tracks while he answered it quickly, my eyes kept focused on the truck, the fact the man stopped touching her, he moved away, I see the coffee switch as I exhaled, but still found myself looking over Lincoln who was focused on the truck, watching it pull out of the area, I could see it driving away.

I didn't know what was worse, seeing the look of pain across Lincoln's face, hearing the panic in his voice, or the fact that after everything, I was being lied to, he said everything was cool with Susan, he promised me this was going to go smooth, but it seemed that after everything, I wasn't even sure I could trust in his words, the only thing I had. Lincoln got into the driver's seat. I didn't watch, but cringed with the sound of Lincoln hitting the steering wheel, his frustration going out on the wheel while all I could do was watch. "We've got to go," he exhaled starting the car up again, I couldn't think of anything to say to him at this moment. "Lil, I'm sorry, I," his eyes focused on my face. I knew he could tell from the look in my eyes on how I was feeling; he'd always done that. Summed my emotions with a single glance, his hand touched my cheek. "Say something, anything Lillian I need you right now."

"I." I felt the word escape my lips, my throat dry, my eyes fixed on his, "I think we better move, we're going to need a plan," I felt his fingers grip onto my neck now, his face moved quickly to mine, his lips burnt as they pressed against my own, my eyes closing out of reflect, but deep down feeling something wrong.

Sitting outside of the prison, my eyes kept focused on Lincoln, we were waiting for Susan to turn up with the pictures, the fake one more to the point of Sara, I knew it was wrong, I couldn't stomach the thought we were going to really lie to Michael. My hand touching Lincoln's hand that he had placed on my knee, I didn't have anything to say while feeling I needed to come in with Lincoln, I needed to see Michael, "This is," I started but heard the car pulling beside ours. "You want me to come with you?" I asked.

Lincoln didn't answer, he just brushed his lips again mine getting out of the driver's seat, I watched him walking to the other car getting inside, I exhaled brushing my hands into my hair looking over to Sofia. "What happened back there?" I asked, I knew this was the only time.

Sofia shrugged, "He was offering me a change to see my love," she started, "He was stating if I had sex with him, he'd let me into the prison." Her eyes were scanning over mine. "I improvised, to stop him."

"Well, you're lucky, Linc was about to do something stupid for you," my voice bitter, I didn't like the idea of Lincoln rushing off to do something stupid for another woman. I shouldn't be thinking this way, but what if the fact he was getting bored of me, the fact he held onto me out of obligation, my head stung looking over to the car seeing Lincoln heading for the prison, I sat still not wanting to get out.

"Are you sure you two are not having any problems?" Sofia asked me while I kept focused on the prison, for a few seconds I kept silent, thinking things over in my head.

I turned to the back seat looking her over, "No, we're not having problems, but the more you ask me, the more we're going to have problems." My eyes fixed on hers; I didn't feel in the mood for this shit right now. "I just want to end this, be over so I can." I stopped; I didn't even know what I wanted anymore.

We sat in the car in silence, Lincoln walking out of the prison, my eyes focused on his feeling the tension, the look on his face. I opened the door getting out, as I rushed to wrap my arms around him, I felt him tense under my touch. It took a few seconds for Lincoln to register I was holding him, his hands slowly moved around my back, I felt his face resting in my hair, finally his arms were pulling me closer to him. "You told Michael," I whispered, I felt his head nod. "We've got to go back to the room, sort things out, before the escape," I pulled back looking up to his face. "Linc, is it still happening?" I asked.

Lincoln glanced over my face, he shook his head, "I don't know, Michael's upset, he's." he exhaled. "He's really pissed off Lily, we should've told him." He brushed his hands over my face, "you was right, I'm sorry." He touched his forehead against my own. "We'll get our things from the hotel." He added quickly.

Getting back into the room, I glanced over to Fernando, sitting on the window ledge licking an envelope, "Here," Lincoln threw some Money to Fernando, he caught it quickly.

"Linc, you really don't have to," he started while looking over the money, back to me.

I sigh, "Just get a bus, get a car, do anything you can to get away from here." I whispered while sitting on the bed, I watched Lincoln putting things into a bag, my eyes to Fernando. "For your baby, your girl." I pointed out feeling awkward between the two men. Sofia was floating in the background.

"I'll go gas up the car," her words soft while walking away from the room, I see Lincoln taking some of my clothes throwing them into the bag.

My eyes shift from the gun on the bed, back to Fernando, "We're going to be finish with this soon." I finally said watching him.

Fernando kept his eyes on me, "They're dangerous Lil, they could hurt you, you know that?" he focused on Lincoln now, "you're going to take her into that danger?"

"I am not doing anything, if it was up to me, I'd tell her to leave, but…" he stopped looking down as my expression changed. "Lil I didn't mean it."

"No, you meant it," I felt my hands tighten on my lap, "you meant it, because the last thing you want, is me in danger, but we don't have a choice in that do we." I stood up, "all I know is we've got to get them what they want, what they want is Whistler, what I want is to know L.J is going to be getting to celebrate a lot more birthdays," I looked to Lincoln serious. "I made him a cake when he turned sixteen, it was nice, it had chocolate frosting." My tone was light. "So I am here, to make sure he gets out, and you don't fuck it up." My eyes slowly meet Lincoln face in disbelief. "I," my voice getting stuck, "I just want it over with before I go grey."

Lincoln's hand wraps around the back of my neck, his lips brush over the top of my head as I close my eyes for a second, "We're not going to mess with them Lil, we're going to do this straight." His eyes went to Fernando's.

Walking away from the car, I kept glancing back to Sofia, "Linc, I don't think it's smart to double cross her," I kept my voice low, but made sure we was far enough away from the car to speak, I kept my eyes forward, I felt his hand moving down to hold onto mine. "Even if I don't like her." I added with a small smile breaking over my face, I could see he was smiling too. It wasn't hard to tell, we only had one thing in mind, my hand kept tight in Lincoln's as I held onto the bag, we walked towards the beach, for a moment my eyes looked to the side of Lincoln's face. "A scuba shop?" I asked walking along the beach, but I kept watching him carefully.

Lincoln finally turned to face me as we made the walk we only made the other day, "Yeah, think about it," he stopped getting to the right spot, "Me you, L.J and Michael." He sat down starting to dig the box up, "Me and Michael doing all the work, L.J helping out, you, getting the tan you always dreamed of," he glanced over me, I'd been in Panama a total of six days now, my skin still noticeably white with a light tint to it, I laughed.

The fact I kept looking to the hole. "Oh, so you see me in little bikinis now?" I asked softly leaning over to kiss him, he kisses back for a second letting me go.

"See, yes, you'll look amazing," he added while listening to his phone ring, I glanced out to the sea, listening to one side of a telephone conversation.

I brushed my hair back lightly, "Sofia…" I turned around to see the woman walking towards us, but she kept a straight face.

Lincoln finally looking up, his eyes fixed, "You're supposed to be keeping a watch out." He snapped while she walked over to stand beside me, I could see her holding onto her back.

"I'm just checking making sure everything is alright," her voice calm while looking over to the water, brushing her hair free from her face.

Lincoln kept a close eye on her, "We're running a bit late, that's all." His voice calm, I kept looking at him, for a moment just wondering if this was going to end well, not even sure what was happening here.

Sofia kept looking from the sea, her hands holding her purse tighter, something was right. "So what's the plan, you're going to swim out, wait for the police to pass and meet a boat somewhere." Her voice was cool.

"Look you need to go back to the car," Lincoln said, but before he could say anything else, I see why she was holding her purse so tight, the gun quickly pointed to my face.

"Don't move!" Sofia snapped, my eyes kept focused on the barrel of the gun, it wasn't my first time, it wasn't going to be my last with the way things were going my eyes kept focused on her hands.

"This is how it's going to be Sofia," my voice tight in my throat, "you stupid bitch!" I snapped at her feeling Lincoln still next to the hole.

"Don't," he held his hand up, going to get to his feet, but I heard her click the round into the barrel ready to fire.

Sofia kept the gun pointed on me, "If you move, I will shot her in the face," her tone mean, her eyes kept focused on Lincoln now. "I am sorry, but when they get out, I am not letting you hand him over to them people." Her eyes looked back to me. "I am sorry, I am, but after what you told me they did to Sara, I can't let them have him, we're going to run away."

"To where?" my voice trying to be as calm as possible, even with the gun aimed, it seemed I wasn't alone in my fear, out of the corner of my eye Lincoln was watching her aiming the gun at me. "I mean, you might as well be pointing this gun right at L.J, because you're a selfish bitch!" my tone snapped.

Sofia shifted her gaze from me to Lincoln, her eyes focused, "Lily, I don't want it like this, but I am really sorry, I have to do this for James."

My eyes going from Sofia to Lincoln, I kept my eyes fixed on the gun between glances. I couldn't stop myself jumping when I heard the sounds of alarms. "They should've been here by now." Lincoln snapped starting to cover over the hole.

Sofia lowered the gun as I went to be beside Lincoln, "They should be on the way." She stated quickly looking worried.

"They didn't make it," I said to Sofia, my one thing would be to punch her in the face, I could see myself doing it, feeling the relief of my fist connecting with her nose, just enough pressure to break it, but not kill her.

Lincoln kept focused on the burying the scuba stuff, he kept focused, "So, what do we do now?" she asked trying to keep a calm, but her tone showed she was panicking.

Getting to his feet, Lincoln took my hand, my eyes going over to Sofia, as Lincoln was still looking mean. "I don't care what you do, We're taking the car." His voice spat at her, for a moment I felt we were finally going to be rid of this bitch for good.

Sofia's voice went high pitch, "What!" she kept watching us; I could feel Lincoln starting to run as he was pulling me behind him. I kept a watch on Sofia as we were leaving her behind while we made our way quickly to the car.

Getting into the passenger seat, I didn't feel the need to express my feelings, I kept looking to the road as Lincoln was driving, he kept focused on the road as the silence was slowly building a big ball of tension in the pit of my stomach. "Linc I," I couldn't complete the sentence as the ringing phone cut us off, I could watch Lincoln's face, feel the tension in my stomach knotting tighter and tighter. My eyes closed listening to Lincoln talk his way into making Susan believe we've got Whistler, he hung the phone up brushing his hand over his head, after placing the phone into my lap, I kept focused on him, but I couldn't talk now, we needed to get to the meeting point before she knew the truth, and killed L.J.

I picked the phone up now, my eyes kept looking to Lincoln, "The number, for Fernando?" I asked trying to keep a level head, "Lincoln!" I snapped his attention while he quickly told me the right number as I dialled it in. "Nando," my voice calm while Lincoln was freaking out.

"Lily, they're packing up," I could hear his voice panicked, I kept inhaling and exhaling to keep myself as together as I could.

I swallowed a dry lump, "Nando, stall them, do something, just don't let them take L.J…" I couldn't hear anything, my eyes focused on the road, "Nando!" I called into the phone looking at the signal had dropped making me lose the connection with Fernando as Lincoln kept driving quickly to the meeting location.

I saw the crash wreak as Lincoln slowly stopped the car, my hands going for the door handle getting out, my only worried was for Fernando slummed over the steering wheel, I rushed seeing Susan getting out of the passenger side of the van, Lincoln was quick to punch her, I rushed passed feeling the man shot and miss hearing the other gun shot looking to Lincoln who'd shot two men, I inhaled getting to Fernando seeing him out cold, my eyes going from him, to Lincoln holding Susan, a man holding L.J, my mind couldn't take it in, the scene played out before my eyes making the knot in my stomach unbearable, my attention on Fernando again, my hand touching his face carefully, hoping he didn't do too much damage to his neck, he moved lightly, I felt his breathing even as I glanced to Lincoln making his way over, his eyes glancing from me to Fernando, "He okay?" his voice shaken as the Van drove away, L.J with it.

"He's going to be okay, he might have whiplash, but aside from…" I paused looking to the ground, "Are those what I think they are?"

"Body bags," Lincoln stood behind me, I felt his arms pulling me to my feet, I kept staring at them feeling completely lost, he turned me around placing his arms around me. My head was resting on his chest. "I am sorry Lily, God, I am so sorry." He kept brushing his hand into my hair; I could feel the gun resting against my back making the knot tense more, my eyes closed feeling completely sick with all of this now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

I walked alone through the gates, I signed the book, I walked carefully to the cage where I'd see Michael, the fact was that I said to Lincoln it would be easier if I'd talked to Michael. The moment we got back to the hotel, I knew that we was going to have to do this in a new way. I stood carefully seeing Michael making his way towards me, I'd not seen him since we plotted the rescue of Sara and L.J, my eyes focused on him. "So he sent you, couldn't face me?" Michael's tone was bitter, but I could take it really.

I kept still on my side of the fence, "I chose to be here Michael," I started while playing my hands in the pockets of my three quarter trousers, my matching green vest tight, I felt like I was cleaner than I'd ever been. "We've been given four more days." I kept my eyes on his.

"So L.J is alive I'll assume right?" he kept his tone business, it almost scared me to hear that tone directed at me.

I nodded lightly, "Michael please…"

"No Lily, you've always done this, you'll do it till the end of time," Michael cut me off, "The thing is, did you know?" he asked focused on the one question.

My eyes drift to the floor, I felt my stomach squeeze, "I knew, Michael but I…"

"No Lil, no you can't but your way out of it, you knew," he exhaled, "you knew, and you let him lie."

"I didn't let him lie Michael, I didn't want him to lie…"

"Then why didn't you visit me, why didn't you come and telly me the truth, Lily!" he snapped, his eyes dead locked on my face, "I always trusted you, because when ever Linc got into trouble, you'd tell me the truth of what he did, when what happened with you and your dad, you told me the truth, but now this…" he bit his lip. "I don't know if I can trust you or Linc anymore."

I felt my heart sink; my hands moved from the pockets, "Michael, he didn't want to hurt you, if you just…"

"No Lily, you've done enough covering for Lincoln," he started, "Tell him," he exhaled, "Tell him on a new plan, just let him know, L.J is my nephew, I would do anything for him," his eyes focused on mine. "He and the company have one thing in common now."

"Michael," I watched him walking away, I pulled my hand through my hair feeling sick with myself, it was like my stomach was gone leaving a barren hole, "I…" I didn't finish as he went back into the prison, leaving me to turn around walking back to the car where Lincoln was waiting for me.

Getting to the car I glanced over Fernando, "He's pissed," I pulled my seat belt on rubbing my hands over my stomach feeling hungry, it seemed like everything was taking forever, my eyes scanning over the prison. "He's…"

"I know Lil," Lincoln pulled out of the prison, "I just know that we're got four days to plan me getting my son back," he paused, "I just want this over as badly as you." He finished his sentence.

I kept focused on the road while we drove, Fernando in the back seat, "You look a little on the pale side," he started while I turned to face him.

"I think it's the having too many guns in my face, too many life and dead, I'm just wanting to lie in a nice warm bath, just close my eyes and not have to think of anything for a very long time." I exhale.

"You know I will make that dream real," Lincoln's hand touched my thigh while my eyes quick to connect with his, "If that bath can hold two people?" he asked softly.

The smile breaking over my face, I placed my hand over his, "There is always room for two people," I kept watching Lincoln while he drove. "As long as the other person makes good use of the invitation."

"Are you two talking about?" Fernando relaxed back into the seat, "Cos right now, I don't want to know." He lifted his hands while I stifled a laugh.

I turned quickly to look at him, "I promise," holding a hand up, "Pinkie swear, to not have any more sexual conversations when you're around," I paused, "Maybe that will be the grounds of mine and Michael's divorce." I laughed, "Adultery."

Lincoln sighed, "you have to keep reminding me, you're married to my brother," he pulled into a plot of land while I kept focused on a man standing outside of a hut. "Just be cool okay." He leant over kissing my cheek.

Fernando climbed out of the car, while I got out quickly following behind Lincoln, the man watched, as I kept quiet. "One hundred for the month," Lincoln said with a serious tone.

The man glanced over me, then to Fernando, "Two hundred for the month," his voice was clear, his accent still thick.

"One hundred for the month," Lincoln repeated, but this time holding money, his eyes kept focused on the man who took it from him, he kept smiling.

"No drugs," he stated, his eyes seemed to focus on Fernando's face, "No marijuana," serious edge was in his tone, while my eyes looked over Fernando looking confused.

Lincoln laughed while watching the ex cell mate of his brother, "you heard him," he started to walk into the hunt.

"Yes, Nando you naughty boy you," I giggle feeling Fernando pushing me into the hut, the man leaving us alone, I kept looking over him, "sorry, you have the drug growing face." I nodded.

Fernando kept beside me, "And what kind of face do you have?" he asked softly.

"The, I will totally kick your ass and make you cry like a baby, if you keep asking me silly thing." I nodded.

"Right, ass kicking," Fernando was keeping in sync with Lincoln now while I kept behind them, I didn't really listen to their idle conversation, my eyes focused on the trees, the leaves as Fernando kept carrying a bombox, the first time I'd noticed it as he placed it on the ground.

Standing beside Lincoln as he set the gun up, Fernando setting up the gun, I kept beside Lincoln placing my fingers into my ears as Fernando recorded the gunfire; Lincoln was careful where he was aiming.

"Do you think this will work?" Fernando asked.

Lincoln starting to make sure the gun was okay, walking back to the hut, his hand around my waist. "We just have to hope it does," as we got back into the hunt, placing the bombox done near the window, I glanced up to Lincoln.

I exhaled, "This has got to be, the biggest rip from a movie ever," I pointed out, Fernando looking confused for a few seconds. "Home Alone," I pointed out.

Lincoln laughed, "I watched it with L.J, he loved that film," he glanced over Fernando and me.

"He loved it, or you loves it and used him as an excuse to watch it?" I asked walking back to the car, I felt a little more at ease with Lincoln now getting into the front seat.

Lincoln got into the driver seat while looking me over, "you know, sometimes I forget how much of a wise mouth you are." He touched my cheek carefully before kissing me.

Walking out of the car, I kept listening to more boy talk; I swear it was weird enough that I was standing in the middle of them. Lincoln's phone going off, as Lincoln answered all I heard was, 'don't come home for dinner'. My eyes focused on Lincoln's for a few seconds. "Don't come home for dinner?" I asked quickly.

Fernando glanced from me to Lincoln, "Don't come home for dinner," he repeated, "I was a message Michael used to send me, when social services were coming to put me in juvie," his voice was serious, I knew it, but as I glanced over I saw her walking out way.

"For the love of god!" I snapped looking to Sofia, "what do you want?"

"Well for once, you're not answering any of my calls, and you still got my car!" she snapped at me, I kept glaring.

I kept my ground, "well boo fucking who," my arms folded while Lincoln started to make a phone call, "what is it you need," I found myself focused on her fully now.

"I got a phone call, about an apartment that James denies having, and,"

"Your boyfriend is a lying sack of shit," I cut her off, "Trust me, you're better off without him."

Sofia bit her lip, "well he told me not to trust Lincoln Burrows, that he's dangerous." Her eyes focused on mine, I felt my stomach sinking.

I took Lincoln's arm, "We've got to," I listened to him finish the conversation he was having. "Please." I kept moving him quickly away from the view of a car I'd been watching as we moved away.

"What is going on?" Sofia asked quickly.

I pushed her onto the pavement by her car, "Just stay there," I pointed going into a hiding place, I watched Fernando picking up a piece of piping, Lincoln holding the gun, I found I wasn't sure what I was going to do in this part.

But I watched as the agent man pointed a gun at Sofia, two other men, I quickly found it easy to rush in as Lincoln pointed the gun into the bigger man's back, Fernando hitting the man on the bigger man's left, me going to the smaller man on the right, my fist colliding with his face making his attention drop from Sofia, my other fist hitting him hard, my knee coming up into his groan. It had been a long while since I'd gotten into a fight, but it was like riding a bike to me, my fist hitting the right places on a face, I turned to see Lincoln holding a gun, the bigger man holding a gun to Sofia's head.

While looking from Lincoln to the man mocking him, I kept my eyes focused on Sofia's eyes, she was looking to Lincoln, the look I didn't like.

Lincoln fired; I'd watched the scene unfold like slow motion, the man falling with the bullet hole to the temple, my attention going to Lincoln now. "Are you alright?" he asked Sofia; all she could do was stare.

I sat in the waiting room playing with my hands, my eyes kept going to Sofia, "you know you don't have to be here," my voice kept calm, part of me didn't want to look at her, but she kept watching me.

"No, I don't have to be here, but I am worried about him, he, he saved my life," her eyes kept looking over mine, the facts were just staring me in the face now.

My eyes shifted from Sofia over to a small TV in the waiting room, I paid attention to the news broadcast, my hands playing in my lap hearing about the incident of a break out attempt that didn't make sense, until they mentioned the helicopter. "What the…" my voice light while I stood up glancing to Sofia standing next to me. "I think things just got a little more interesting."

I kept watching seeing Lincoln walking out of the office with a bandage around his wrist, I didn't know if it was because I wanted to make a statement, or I really was worried. I wrapped my arms around him, feeling myself kissing him, his good arm moved around my waist holding me again him. "Hey, I'm okay," he whispered into my ear, as we started to separate.

"I know, but I was worried, I mean, well," I spoke while walking out of the hospital, my hand holding onto his good one.

"Does it hurt?" I heard her voice, it was like sandpaper on my ears, my hand kept tight in Lincoln's while it wasn't hard for him to tell, sometimes I hated that he knew all my tells.

He kept walking, "It's fine," his eyes finding mine, he tried to give my hands a reassuring squeeze. "We're going to go to the prison."

"I saw on the news in the waiting room, they identified a few bodies, but it wasn't them." Her voice again, my ears aching.

Lincoln paused in the walking, "I'll find out when we get there, you wanna come?" he asked softly, I didn't like it.

I went to say something, but then she cut me off again, "I don't know. After everything that's happened, I don't know what to think…" her eyes looking to Lincoln while we walked again.

"How about, your boyfriend is a douche bag," I pointed out, "Linc, can we go?" I muttered while trying to get us away from Sofia.

"James has an answer for everything. Nothing makes sense," Sofia started, I kept looking from Lincoln to her, back again feeling as I was standing right here, but no one was paying attention to me.

"You need to stop asking questions and just look at the facts," Lincoln said to her, my eyes going to his trying to work out if I was better off walking away, but his hand kept hold of mine.

"I wanted to believe everything he was saying, and I still want him to get out…" Sofia stopped walking, it took me a few seconds to noticed that Lincoln had stopped to, my arm pulled before I stopped to look at the two of them looking at each other.

Lincoln sighed, "I want him out as well," he said carefully, my stomach turned over. "Trust me, I've been working on this every single day." I could tell that tone in his voice, the one I couldn't stop but stare at him.

Sofia kept watching him too, for a second I felt like I was intruding in a moment, a moment that was making my chest burn; my eyes glance away with a hollow feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Lincoln, I really appreciate everything you have done." Her face lighting up, but I could stop myself wanting to barf. "You saved my life. You didn't have to help me like that."

"Yeah I did," Lincoln, replied, my eyes finally closed trying to not say anything that would get me looking like a complete bitch, even if I kept imagining myself punching her in the face repeatedly.

My luck was in as Susan pulled up in a car, I watched as she exit with two goony looking men, my hand getting out of Lincoln's grip trying to push everything away, but it was hard when everything in my body was feeling wrong. "Get in the car," Susan snapped to Lincoln and me. Lincoln snapped as one of them tried to push Lincoln, he pushed back watching me getting into the car first.

I sat in the car, was it that they only wanted Lincoln to see something, or the fact I was sitting in the back seat of a car, with a goon to my left and a blindfold on, I wasn't much fans for blindfolds, didn't like the not knowing, but as I sat in the back seat, feeling the hot black leather burning my thighs I kept thinking about Lincoln. I thought about how much I wanted us to work, but then did I want these things for the right reasons?

Love was a hard thing for me to contemplate; I'd only really loved one man, Lincoln. I wasn't even thinking about guys I dated in college, they never lasted; I was never crushed over it either. But now I was sitting in darkness, not even sure if Lincoln was worth all this trouble.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:**Well, well lookie here. Another chapter... OMG yes I finally finished this chapter, and in all hope the next chapter or two will be the last of this story. I know that with me and writing my own Fan Fiction it's been very Grr Ahh.  
I have no idea if this is still being followed much, but I am a strong believer in better late then never, so good reading ;]

* * *

**Chapter eight**

I walked in front of Lincoln as we made our way back to the hotel room, we didn't speak, it was hard for me to think of anything to say as he walked a few steps a head of me. My hands kept in my pockets, my mind clicking over the man thoughts, the points in my head of what was worth going through all of this. I glanced to Lincoln as he stopped at the door of the, he paused for a heartbeat. "Lil, is something on your mind?" he asked facing me.

Watching his face, I glanced down the hall seeing we was completely alone, I quickly rush a hand through my hair, "I'm just," my stomach felt knotted up, "We've got four day, to get a whole new plan together." My voice was rough as I felt his hand brushing over my shoulder.

"Just," Lincoln spoke, his tone was gentle, moving his body closer to mine, our eyes locked on each other, brushing his fingers through my hair, I felt his lips brushing over my own. Closing my eyes. I felt a pull over my heart stepping closer into his body.

Pulling back from him, my eyes scanned over his face, "Linc, it's getting too much, I, it's all too much." My voice was breaking into a whimper, but his hands holding my face.

"Hey," Lincoln exhaled, "Today," he kept watching my eyes, "Give me today?" he asked me carefully.

Feeling his fingers moving from my hair to my face, I bit my lip lightly. "I don't want to leave you." I whispered feeling my eyes moving from his face, "I don't, I can't."

"Hey, hey," Lincoln's thumbs brushing the apples of my cheeks, "I'm not making you stay here with me," I could hear the pain in his voice.

I look deep into his eyes, my throat feeling dry, "I want to be here with you," I whispered, my eyes locked on his. "I can't leave you…" I bring my lips to his, feeling his hands moving from my face, around the back of my neck as I hold my arms around him.

Letting me walk into the room first I glanced over the back of Fernando standing by the window. "Hey," I said sitting on the bed, I watched as Lincoln sat on the sofa as Fernando turned away from the window. "I'll let you boys talk shop," I got up heading for the bathroom.

"Hey," I felt Lincoln's hand grabbing around my elbow, "We've still got to talk," His eyes focused on mine, "Promise?"

"Promise," I watched him let me go as I headed into the bathroom, I felt the heat making my clothes stick to me. Taking my glasses off I placed them by the sink. I pull my vest off dropping it to the floor, getting out of my trousers. The shower was easy enough to turn on, taking off everything else, I stepped under the water feeling it wash over my hair. I brushed my fingers through my long hair, trying to close my eyes pushing away all the pressure. Feeling my forehead rest against the tiled walls, my hands running up the wall, feeling everything come rushing out of me. I kept my eyes closed not even knowing if it was the shower water or tears falling down my face as I kept holding onto the wall.

I wasn't even aware I wasn't alone anymore; I felt hands moving up my arms, I felt Lincoln's fingers linking with mine. "Lily," his voice was soft in my ear, his face resting on my shoulder, I feel his body closer to mine.

His fingers let go of mine as I Turned around to face him slowly. My eyes focused on his, his hand brushed over my cheek, the water falling down on both of us, he was still wearing his white T shirt that had now gone see through, his jeans sticking to him. "There is nothing to be said," my voice broke out, I couldn't feel anything anymore. His fingers were gripping onto my face pulling my eyes to meet his. "I don't know what to do." My words cut off feeling his lips crashing against mine.

Working my hands under his wet shirt I pulled it off quickly, my fingertips working down his bare chest, feeling his fingers working down my back. Moving my hands down to the belt of his jeans, I pulled it open quickly.

Breathing quickly, Lincoln kissing down my neck, I kept feeling my heart racing. "Lincoln," my voice breathless. My hands holding him back lightly. "For a second," I looked over his face meeting mine.

Watching my eyes, he brushed his hand into my hair, "Lil," He getting his breathe back, hand still on my waist, focused on me.

"Are you sure, this is, well," My eyes kept searching over his, "the right time?" I felt weird asking the question.

Lincoln's hand moved down my waist to my hip, "Right now, I couldn't think of a more perfect time," he exhaled looking over my face. I could see it in his eyes, my hands moving inside his jeans, the water still falling down on us, I quickly pushed them down around his ankles. I watched him pushing his feet out of the jeans and boxers, he kissed me again, this time he held the kiss strong, his tongue working against mine, his hand on my hip holding me against the wall, his other hand working from my neck to my chest. Holding my nipple between his thumb and index finger rolling it roughly, his kiss more intense as my free hand worked over his hard on, rolling his shaft in the palm of my hand. My thumb working around his head making him moan into my mouth, his hand working from my chest, down my stomach. I gasped feeling his thumb working around my clit, my eyes closed feeling it work tight circles around it, my hand holding onto his waist still running my hand up and down his cock, feeling him kissing down my throat. "Oh God," I felt my body starting to tense up, my knees going weak, my breathing quickening. I couldn't stop myself feeling every part of it. Lincoln's finger pushed inside of me, I closed my eyes feeling him pushing his fingers in now, it was rough as I kept working my hand over him, I wanted to feel him inside me, my eyes slowly opening seeing Lincoln watching my expression, a free hand wrapped around the back of his neck pulling his lips onto mine, kissing him hard, I let his cock go moving my other hand around his back pulling him closer to me.

Lincoln's hands moving to my hips, his fingers gripped onto me, feeling his eyes burning into mine, moving his hands around to my ass lifting me up, my legs wrapping around his hips, I felt him pushing inside my, letting out a gasp, he thrust into me hard, my hand moving around the nap of his neck, feeling him palling out, I felt each movement, the water hitting me, closing my eyes feeling each movement, exhaling loud, wanting more, I kiss the side of his neck, my teeth lightly biting feeling him moaning. I could feel the build of my climax as each push is harder, I kept holding onto him, feeling it carry on pushing, each time harder than the last, my fingers working around his back working down to his ass, gripping it tighter, I kept gasping, feeling myself, feeling him, my eyes still closed, I felt his moan louder, the feeling of myself cuming with him, we stood still in the shower cubical, my eyes opened lightly. My feet touching the floor again, my eyes kept looking up into his. "We've still got a lot to do," I finally broke the silence looking up to Lincoln.

"Yeah, he brushed a hand over his face, I lightly turned the water off, "So, what's wrong?" I asked him feeling the water dripping off of me, "you have the face."

"Michael's in solitary confinement," he exhaled, his hands touching my shoulders holding me still.

I felt confused, watching his eyes, "Solitary, I thought the prisoners run the prison?" I kept trying to control my heart still racing; I could tell this wouldn't be good for the plan.

"Well, with the whole, helicopter, the first attempt, they are trying to get Michael to talk." He rubbed my shoulders, "I don't know what we're going to do."

"Well," I brushed my hands up his chest, "You're just going to need," My eyes looking dead set into his. "Fernando, we can try and play them, anything." My voice was calm; I kept trying to do anything to help.

"You can roll with that idea?" He asked me with all seriousness, I felt him focused now.

I nodded, "I will, just means having to, do something I'd not feel completely comfortable with." I glanced to the bathroom door. "Also, dried and dress will help also," I leant up kissing him softly. His hand brushed into my hair kissing me back.

"That would work better," He smiled, even if I could see the pain of everything coming on top of him.

"Yes, Fernando, you heard me right," I kept sat on the sofa while holding the cell phone to my ear, my hand kept playing lightly against the skirt I wore, my eyes kept focused on the coffee table as Lincoln dressed. "Just meet Lincoln in the lobby in," I glanced over my wrist, even if I wasn't wearing a watch, I did it out of habit. "Ten minutes," I exhaled.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I listened to Fernando's smooth voice coming from the phone, my eyes glanced over to Lincoln pulling on a blue T-Shirt, I lightly bit my lip.

"We can only hope, so good luck, okay." I hung up the phone placing it on the table as Lincoln picked it back up. "You sure you don't want me coming with you?" I asked standing up so I could look over his face better.

For a second Lincoln just watched me, "No," He finally said, "I'll feel a lot better with you here for a bit," His hand brushed over my cheek, I felt his lips brush again my forehead gently. "Okay?"

"Okay," I exhaled watching him walk out of the room, I slowly moved over to the bed falling onto my face feeling my cheek hit the pillows, my hands grabbing at the sheets feeling the breathe knocked out of me.

"Lily," My name was being said so softly, I felt my shoulder being rubbed. "Lily, wake up." I rolled on my side rubbing my eyes to stare up at Lincoln's blurred face. "Sorry," he was sat on the bed beside me; I didn't even know I'd fallen asleep.

"Everything okay?" I yawned moving to a sitting position. I kept focused on his face, trying to ignore the burn of my contact lenses.

Lincoln brushed his hand into my hair, "Yeah, just finished the fight with Sucre," he kept focused on me, I reached over to my night stand taking out my contact case before taking my contacts out, being careful not to break them. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, keep forgetting, sleeping in contacts equal itchy eyes." I placed the contact case down finding my glasses putting them on. "Much better." I smiled looking over his face.

"Good, Look when Sucre gets here, just find out what happened." He stood up quickly pulling on a blazer, "I have to get ready for my meeting with Susan," his eyes focused down into mine. "You'll be okay on your own a while?"

"Linc, I can handle being alone." I brushed my hand over his face carefully. For a few seconds watching his eyes, "I mean, you're going to meet that hideous woman?"

"Susan," Lincoln exhaled, "Yeah, I'm meeting her, but first I am going to check on Sofia." He stopped speaking before looking over my face. I was completely unaware of the change in my face. "What?"

"Nothing," I quickly move off the bed pulling my vest straight, for a few seconds looking away from Lincoln, but turned back. "Just, why do you need to go see her for?"

"I want to see if she found anything else out on," He paused for a moment, "Don't you trust me?"

I couldn't say the first thing that came into my head; maybe it would have pissed him off. It was the fact the reason L.J was alive, was the fact he'd cheated on me with Lisa, now I was looking into his deep green eyes trying to think clearly. "I trust you, I do," I started to feel my voice return, "I just don't trust everything that is going on." I quickly pull my hands through my now tangled hair.

Lincoln still sat on the bed glanced up at me, "Lily, you know I've been able to read you like a book since we were eight," he kept serious with me, I could tell from the tone he was using with me.

"You know I hate it when you do that," I kept focused on him, the silence filling the air of the room into a thick tension. "I just don't really like Sofia, plus I don't trust her around you, with them stupid sad puppy dog eyes."

Lincoln slowly got up from the bed, his hands reaching out for me, "Well, she can make dog eyes at me all she wants," His fingers brushing again my cheeks, "My eyes only want to look at you." He brought his lips to meet mine, kissing me softly. My eyes closed taking the moment in before feeling his hands letting me go. "So," he started, "Don't freak out," he glanced to the door. "I'll see you later."

I watched him leaving the room; I slowly sat back down on the bed watching the door carefully, my hands going back into my hair feeling the burn of his kiss still on my life while feeling more of an idiot.

Watching the door open and closed, I looked to Fernando who was surprised to see me. Well I could only assume it was surprise as he moved into the room with caution. "Hey, Linc here?" he asked softly before glancing around.

"Nope my Puerto Rican buddy." My eyes focused on his face while flicking through the local newspaper I got from the lobby, I'd gone to get something to eat. Mainly I didn't want to wait for room service. "Why you need him for something?"

"Yeah," Fernando kept a level tone, pacing quickly in the room, "he say when he's gonna be back?"

"You know, I don't bite," I kept my voice calming, but it made me nervous to see someone pacing like he was, "Can you sit down for one thing, also, you can tell me." I waved a hand, "Good person and all…"

"Well, it's like Linc said." Fernando's voice calmed down, "She came to me," He stopped, "Susan, offered me a lot of money to tell her everything." His face semi worried.

"I know, I know, Linc does tell me things." I couldn't help but smile, I placed the newspaper down looking to Fernando, "you don't have to worry," Stretching out carefully, "but I don't see much for today, so I am going to take a swim." I moved off the bed going to dresser draws taking out a bathing suit I brought myself.

Fernando sitting up more, "A time like this, and you're going swimming?"

"Yes, A time like this, a day like this." My hands waved lightly, "I'm fricken hot and need to cool down."

Fernando held a hand up for a second, "Yeah, now you mention it," he glanced over me while I walked to the bathroom. "So, you don't mind me hanging here for a while?"

"No, knock yourself," I stood in the doorway between bathroom and main room. "If Linc comes back, you'll let him know where I am?"

"Yeah," Fernando picked up the newspaper looking it over, "you feeling any better since the afternoon?"

I kept frozen for a second, "I am just trying to keep looking on the bright side," I tapped my hand on the wooden frame, "even if it's getting harder to see it." I closed the door feeling my eyes looking into the mirror at myself. Seeing the reflection of the shower cubical remember the feeling of being with Lincoln. I didn't know what the bright side looked like anymore.

In the middle of my fifteen lap, I could see Lincoln standing at the edge of the pool watching me. Getting closer to him I could make out that the way he stood he wasn't happy. Plus while swimming I'd taken my glasses off, they were on the sun lounger with my towel. Stopping at the edge, I glanced up to Lincoln. "What's wrong?" I held a hand up for him to help pull me out of the water.

Feeling his hand wrap around mine, he pulled my quickly as I helped myself out of the pool. I sat trying to get used to my weight, getting to my feet feeling his hands holding my waist, "you want the bad news, or the bad news first?" I could tell he wasn't having a good day.

I tilt my head to one side walking to my towel, brushing it over my hair and face before picking my glasses up. "Well, if it's both bad, I don't care what's first." My eyes were finding it easier to look at his expression.

"Gretchen's been arrested!" Lincoln exhaled watching me drying off.

I kept feeling like the dots weren't connecting for me, "Who's Gretchen?"

Lincoln was still for a few moments, he kept staring at me, "Susan B, what ever she's called, she got arrested a few minutes ago." He sat down brushing his hands over his head. "Everything is going to hell, a lot fucking faster than I thought it would." His eyes were moving up my legs to my face. "What's with the swimming?"

"Swimming, clears my head," I replied watching his eyes, "I find it also held me cool down, I'm fricken hot," placing my head against his shoulder I sighed. "Lincoln, I wished I could think of something to say, something that will help us." I placed my hand carefully on his thigh, "but I'm all tapped out of anything remotely optimistic."

Lincoln placed his hand over mine, his fingers laced with me while exhaling slowly, "I wished I could think of anything, but I can't." His hand squeezing mine tightly. "I just keep thinking of L.J, I can't let him down."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Right, so lately I have gotten a lot of reviews, mainly all begging for an update, the fact with Prison Break, I hit a wall, by a wall I mean a big effing writer cockblocking monster.  
So this is for them people who wanted an update so bad, here you go, I know it's not much, but I have a good three more chapters to write for this story to have an end, so..  
Enjoy, and for them people begging for more, keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. [Note this isn't a threat, I just feel it gives me motivation ;) ]  
**  
**

* * *

**Chapter nine  
**

* * *

I sat in the convertible, my long hair pinned up, and maybe it was easy to relax under some circumstances. Under other reasons I would be worried, but spending my entire life knowing that good things don't always happen to bad people, but good people still get hurt for no reason. So I sat in the front seat, feeling the beads of sweat running from my temple to my cheek. Brushing it away I close my eyes praying for any kind of breeze to cool my skin, but a breeze wouldn't come as I kept staring to the market place for Lincoln to return with Her.

Yes I knew my feelings about Sofia grew more distasteful the more I saw her, the more I watched her stealing longing glances at Lincoln when she thought I couldn't see it. Oh I was seeing it, and finding it extra hard not to bash her face in with a two by four.

Getting closer to the car, I inhaled sharp, she was just standing by, as I looked up to her face, "So guess you're tagging along with us today."

Sofia kept still for a few minutes, I knew she didn't really like me, I wasn't really bothered by this, as carefully as she could she got into the backseat, "Lincoln needs a translator…"

I snapped my attention to Lincoln, I wasn't sure if he was really that forgetful, or that he was going to have me stay at the hotel again on my own, "I speak Spanish Lincoln," My voice trying so hard to not break, "Seriously!"

Lincoln got into the driver's seat glimpsed over my face for a second, "I know, I just."

"No," I pointed at him, "I am not staying in the hotel," My eyes narrowed, "There is no way in hell." My hands fold across my chest, if I knew one thing, it was never to let him know he was going to win the argument. Or most of all treat me like a fragile thing that needed to be protected all the time.

"Lil," He said softly.

I held a hand up, "No Lil me," I felt myself avoiding his eyes, "I am coming with you, I am not letting you out of my sight," I turned to look at Sofia, "I am part of this too, I am not going to let anything happen to L.J, because you," My eyes narrowed over Sofia's face, while she avoided to look at me.

Lincoln pinched the bridge of his nose, inhaling sharply before turning his attention on me, I knew the look, as he exhaled, "For once, can you not be like that Lillian!"

"Like what?" I snapped watching him carefully, "Cos frankly I'd love to know."

Lincoln kept as calm as he could, "I don't want you in danger, can you just for once," I felt my insides burning as I opened the door getting out, "Lily don't be like this…" He called after me.

I turned around, my hair whipped through the air, I kept trying to remember to keep calm, but calm was out the window, "You know what," I waved my hands, "Just go, go without me, cos frankly right now I just don't give a shit anymore Lincoln!" I turned started to walk, I had no idea where I was going to go, but right now it was better than this.

I watched as Lincoln and Sofia drove off, a giant lump started to build in my throat, my stomach knotting up. I kept remembering that when he was like this, it was just best to keep a safe distance until he calmed down.

* * *

I sat in the bar, on a sofa by the window watching the sun in the sky. I wasn't much of a drink during the daytime type of person, but as I inhaled a drag of a cigarette, I exhaled keeping my attention on the window. The feelings I felt I kept locked down into the back of my mind.

Picking up my glass I brought it to my lips seeing him walking towards me, "Hey, you mind if I join you?"

My eyes meeting Lincoln's, "Sure," I placed the drink back down while turning to the window again.

Lincoln exhaled, "I don't think you're fragile."

"You've got a funny way of showing it," My voice snapped, but I felt the sting of my own words hitting me as hard as they hit him.

Lincoln kept quiet, as I carried on smoking, I'd felt the weight of the silence building tension between us. "Lily, do you honestly think," He paused, "Why are you doing this?"

I bring the drink to my lips again, this time knocking back the last quarter of the glass, trying my hardest not to slam it down. "Sorry, but the fact I," A snubbed the cigarette out, "I don't see how you are all of a sudden chummy with a woman who pulled a gun on me!" My words snapped, "She held a gun, to my face Lincoln," My voice tight, I could feel the stress in my throat, "Or has that slipped your mind? I closed my eyes inhaling sharply. "So yes, I have a problem, yes I don't trust her, and most of all why are you so keen on keeping her around?" My emotional state had officially snapped.

Lincoln kept still on the chair, he glanced from the empty glasses on the table, the ashtray filled with cigarette butts, "How much have you been drinking?" He kept his tone even.

"Enough," I replied while folding my leg over my knee.

Lincoln ran a hand over his head, his eyes never leaving me, but I could tell he was trying to think, "Do you trust me?"

I shrugged, "Should I?"

"This isn't high school Lillian, you just can't throw a tantrum and expect me to jump, I am not going to explain my actions to protect my son!" His voice rose a little higher, but I didn't flinch.

I simply took out another cigarette, "No this isn't high school," I felt myself trying hard to keep a level voice, but the lighter shaking in my hand as I lit the end of the Cigarette gave me away, "But then, I've been nothing but helpful, but you want to push me in the hotel, keep me out the way, but hey," I waved a hand lightly, "You just love to have Sofia around so much…"

"No!" Lincoln now pointed in my face, "No!" He repeated, his hand shaking. I didn't know if it was anger, or him trying to stop himself breaking down. "I," He moved from his chair close to me, I could see deep into his green eyes, see so deep I couldn't look away. "I love you, and if I have to keep saying until you believe it," He reached out, "I don't like Sofia, but if she's going to stab me in the back, I'd like to see the knife." His hand cupping my cheek, I could feel myself trembling.

"Fine, but I don't want you leaving me out of anything," I pointed the cigarette towards him, "And I'm going to visit Michael when I can," I inhaled some smoke, I'd not been smoking for a while, so it had made me light headed, "I think he'll need support since what has happened." I tried to keep calm, but I felt Lincoln take the cigarette from me, then put it out.

"I think it's best it works that way," He kept his hand on my cheek, "Also, we got it, Sucre is going to plant it, then hopefully."

"Yeah hope, funny little word with so much riding on it," I shrugged, "Lincoln, maybe all this is like chasing the white rabbit."

"No, there is going to be an end to this all," Lincoln brushed my hair behind my ear lightly, "I promise," Now leaning forward, I closed my eyes as his lips brushed over my own, his hand still in my hair as I kissed back.

* * *

I stood by the fence, while I waited; I kept trying to push all paranoid thoughts away. The fact I wasn't going to spend time and energy worrying over something so pointless.

Seeing Michael walk closer to the fence, I let out a quick sigh, "Hey," I whispered softly.

"Hey," I could see he didn't look that good, but he gave a small smile; I could only imagine how hard it was to even do that. "So what brings you here?"

"I know you've got a lot on your plate, with," I paused, "But I need to know," I paused for another second, "I need to know is there a chance that, well that," I brushed my hands through my hair quickly feeling the stress of it all, "Is there a chance that Sofia is working with them?"

Michael stood still for a few moments, "I don't think she's working for them," He inhaled, stepping a little closer, "But I need you to do something for me Lil," His voice calm. "I need you to get me a gun," His voice as calm as if he was simply asking me to get him something from the store.

"Why?" I asked stepping closer, but not too close, I felt my heart starting to race.

Michael kept his face calm, but I could tell there was a burning anger behind his baby blue eyes. "When I get out of here, I am going to kill that bitch who killed Sara." His eyes kept locked on mine, "I know I can trust you, will you do this for me?"

I swallowed a dry lump in my throat, "And what do I tell Lincoln?"

"You don't tell him anything," Michael's tone dry, I could tell he was still mad, so I didn't want to push it further.

"Okay I'll do it," I now glanced around, "But you have to make sure Lincoln doesn't push my out of the plan," I added.

"Well you do that favour for me, I'll do this one for you," Michael inhaled, "And Lily, look after yourself." He turned around heading back to the prison.

I let out a long breath, I knew I was going to have to be discreet, but I also knew Michael was dead serious about wanting to kill Gretchen and I wasn't going to stop him.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** I would like to say a big thank you for my lovely reviews, I am so glad I've gotten back into this fan fiction. To answer some questions, Yes I will be doing season four.  
The Fact I have been planning season four before I even finished season two, I am happy that I can make you people happy with my writing, I am hoping to update at least once a week...

* * *

**Chapter ten  
**

* * *

Staring out the window with a blank expression, another new day was dawning. I felt my hands brush down my thighs while looking to the sun slowly making its way into the sky; I kept watching trying to think if this was the final day. My focus was on the horizon, each colour mixing and changing. I felt as if I could relate, I knew what it was like to change so much. "Hey," Lincoln's husky voice broke the silence in my head, I kept looking out the window, and I could hear him getting from the bed, feeling his fingers rubbing against my shoulders. "How long have you been awake?" He asked softly, his hands still rubbing the tension away.

"Not too long," I slowly turned my face to meet his, "I can't get much sleep," I added while carefully pulling my attention back to the glass.

Lincoln's lips brushed the top of my head, "I noticed," he replied, but then I never knew if he really slept, I knew most of the nights he'd just hold onto me, to comfort me, maybe just to comfort himself. I only knew that I had so much to do today, Lincoln had a lot too. I just hoped for everyone's sake it wouldn't end with us all dead.

For a few minutes, there was silence again, Lincoln's hands rubbing carefully, my attention out the window, and it was peaceful for them few minutes. "I have something I need to do alone today." I finally said.

"What are you doing?" Lincoln asked, but I knew it wasn't going to be easy for me; I was never the best liar when it came to Lincoln.

So I inhaled, "Just girl stuff," I knew one way to always divert a man's attention, was to use terms as 'girl stuff' but I glanced over his reflection in the window, his face focused on me.

His hands stopped rubbing, "Everything okay?"

"Yes, everything," I paused, "Why have you got that face?"

"What girl stuff are you doing?" He asked quickly.

I turned getting up from the chair I was sitting on, my eyes studying him, while he studied me. "Just girl," I swallowed a dry lump, "Stuff."

"You don't think you might be?"

"No!" I tried hard not to laugh, but it was harder to just keep myself calm, "Why would you even," I shook my head, "No, Lincoln, just no."

He let out a sigh of relief, "Well, its just wouldn't be the best time…"

"And it would be impossible since I've got an implant." I raised my arm pointing, then letting it drop.

Lincoln face scrunched up, "When did you get that?"

"About two years ago," I rolled my eyes, "Come on Lincoln be serious." I laughed watching his face fall.

He got to his feet, "Sorry," He brushed a hand over my cheek, "Keep forgetting you had a life before all this."

"Yes, but trust me, I wasn't going around humping every man in sight," I inhaled sharply, "It was more about female issues, as the one I need to deal with soon." I lightened the tone of my voice.

Lincoln laughed, "Yea, well I got to see Michael, get the plan rolling, we've got a lot to do today." He brushed his hand into my hair, "You sure you're okay?"

I placed my hand over his, "I am fine. You just do what you have to, don't worry about me." I lightly kissed him and then picking up clothes. I headed for the bathroom to quickly shower and get ready to do something I knew I would regret later.

* * *

Stepping around the market place, I had no idea where I was heading. I knew if I asked Fernando about where he brought his gun, he'd tell Lincoln. I had to make sure there was going to be no possibly way of this getting back to me, I couldn't lie and say I wasn't scared. I was terrified of lying, but for Michael I could never say no to him.

I kept walking, but feeling that feeling, the one where you know you're being watched, but you just don't know where from.  
So I kept walking, every now and then stopping to look at what was on a stall, my eyes shifting around to try and see who was watching me. I playfully ran my hand into my hair before turning to be face to face with her.

"So, what is the lovely Lillian Carlin doing here?" Gretchen's icy stare was making my stomach start to knot.

My hands holding firmly onto my purse, "Why are you to follow me?" I asked quickly while my eyes kept searching around myself for possible exit strategies.

Gretchen smiled, it wasn't much of a smile as it was a smirk, "I thought us girls could catch up, let me know the gossip." Her eyes kept locked on my face, so I knew she was onto me.

"Gossip," I tried to keep a calm exterior, "What about?" My hands relaxing, I still kept a look out, I was feeling the sun beating down on my shoulder, my head starting to feel it more.

Gretchen's hand reached out brushing some of my hair behind my ear, "Well, it seems to me, you're more likely to have more brains that Sucre and Lincoln put together," her hand still brushing again my hair, "So I was thinking, maybe," her index finger pointed up, "Just maybe you can get them focused on the escape, and not trying to kill me." Her voice darkened, "Also I'd like if you keep Sofia, as far away from this as possible, or it won't end nicely for her."

I rested my hand on my hip now, rocking it carefully to be giving her my 'bitch please' facial expression, "What makes you think she'll listen to me, plus she's permanently attaching herself to my boyfriend!" I felt the words slip out beyond my control, but I could tell that Gretchen caught onto it too.

Her hand moved over to my arm, her smile a little too sickly to be pleasant, "Well, we both have something in common," Her voice cool, "You keep control of the boys, and I'll make sure that Sofia is no where near Lincoln." Her face looking sinister, I couldn't force myself to look away.

"And what would that be?" I asked, I could feel the need to know, but the other need to have Sofia far away from Lincoln was stronger that I could fight it off.

Gretchen tilted her head to one side, "Well, I'll need her for persuading Whistler to move quicker," Her voice smooth, I kept still feeling a growing guilt, but I wasn't going to openly admit it.

I just nod, "Fine, but if you don't mind, haven't you got better things to be doing now?" As much as I hoped she'd leave me alone, I only wondered more if she had someone following me.

Gretchen held her hands up, her face lightened with a switch, "Well, have fun shopping." Turning around she started to walk away, but quickly turned, "But I find it so cute how Lincoln is with Sofia…" she chuckled before walking out of my sight.

I curse under my breath, I wasn't the only one seeing it, making my paranoia even worse at this stage.

* * *

Listening to the man ramble on about gun types and ammo, I kept mildly listening. I didn't think Michael gave much thought to what type of gun, as long as it was easy to conceal, fire and get the job done. The man spoke quickly in Spanish, but what was I expecting from a country which main language what just that. I found it easier for him to not be speaking English. Having my brain having to focus on keeping up with him, it didn't give my brain much chance to dwell on Gretchen's departing worlds.

It was like a balloon had slowly started to blow up in my stomach, pushing everything, making it hard to be emotional, but I just couldn't pretend that she was wrong.

When he'd finished with his rambling, I glanced over the glass cabinet, most of what he'd said wasn't much sense to me, I had never brought a gun before in my life, not including a water pistol. I paid for it quickly, when it hit the bottom of my purse was when I felt it.  
I'd brought a gun for Michael and I am going to lie to Lincoln about it.

It was all I could think about on the walk back to the hotel, a gun in my purse, the lie I had to make up, the feeling of thinking what Lincoln was doing right now with Sofia. Every single beat of my heart going with the sound of my shoes, the plan getting closer to an end, my eyes welling up while thinking what I was going to do when it was all over, the image of Sofia and Lincoln laughing together making my throat burn with tension.

The images that my mind would make up, the feeling of how hurt I was when I found out about what Lincoln did with Lisa.  
I stopped in my tracks; I felt my heart pounding hard, the feeling of the heat burning down on my hair. I finally started walking towards the hotel bar.

Sitting with my hand brushing into my hair, I felt my stomach had knotting once again, "Can I get you drink?" The waiters accent was thick, his English poor, but I couldn't be rude as I thought it over.

I glanced over the drink menu, "Whiskey sour, straight." I watch him leave; I reached for my purse pulling it closer. I didn't think many people would know, but the beat of my heart and knowing I was carrying a gun made everything worse.

"Lily," Fernando called from one end of the bar, it wasn't long before he'd joined me. His deep brown eyes focused on me, "We've got a problem."

"The bomb, Gretchen knew," I now glanced to his pocket, "And you brought it back here with you." I exhaled trying to keep my cool.

Fernando moved carefully on his chair, "Well I couldn't really leave it," He exhaled, "So what is Linc doing?"

"What he does best…" I replied watching the waiter bringing my drink over, I reached into my purse, avoid touching or looking at the gun. "Smoke?" I held the box out to him.

Fernando politely refused, but face falling I could tell what he was going to ask next. "Have you and Lincoln fallen out?"

I lit the end of the cigarette, part of me shrugged, while the other half of me kept still, "No, just Lincoln doing what Lincoln does best," I knew I sounded harsh, but I didn't car smoking, the waiter bringing my drink over. "I don't know what he's doing, but I have big money on that he's with her."

Fernando moved awkward on his chair, he quickly ordered a beer, "Are you always this untrusting?"

Taking a sip of my drink, I thought over my past, the many things I've done and things that have been done to me. My eyes meeting Fernando's again trying with everything to not give anything away, "Not always, but it's taken a lot of people, all of them have equally added up to me not trusting people, and unfortunately Lincoln's one of them people." My voice kept neutral when inside I hated to say it out loud.

Fernando carefully moved from the chair he sat to the sofa beside me, his hand touching my face, I could tell he didn't believe my tone, "You know, people make mistakes Mami, but they make up for them in time…" He brushed a piece of my hair behind my ear, my eyes locked onto his.

"Well, maybe some people, as good as their intentions are, are doomed to keep making the same mistakes." I lifted my glass, I didn't want to believe my words, but as the facts kept piling up, my head couldn't stop the drifting away with my paranoid thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** Hello everyone, I have been very lazy, well not really lazy.  
I've just been moving from Spain to England, so I've been having too much to do in real life, so I couldn't sit down and focus on writing.  
Here is the newest chapter, I hope you enjoy it, and I will be updating when I can...

* * *

**Chapter eleven  
**

* * *

"So this is what you had to do alone." Lincoln's voice distracted me from staring out the window, my face slowly turned to look at him.

I inhaled, exhaled before snubbing a cigarette out, Fernando had left me to go to his job at the Prison to make sure everything was ready, I didn't mind being left alone. "No, but this does help numb everything else…" I waved a hand casually in the air.

"It's going down tonight," Lincoln sat next to me, "I need to know you're going to be safe." He brushed a hand against my arm; a part of me recoiled from him, a piece of me that I couldn't control.

Lincoln's eyes clicked onto mine, "Hey," His voice soft, as if he was lost, "What's with you?" I felt the words hit me, the way he kept searching my eyes for something his done wrong.

I brushed a piece of my own hair from my eyes, "Maybe it's something you should think about, or I'll drop a hint," I leant close to him, "Brown eyes and that annoying habit of always being around…"

"Sofia," Lincoln looked like he wanted to laugh, but frustration was only thing standing out on his face, "I," His hand held up, "I had to watch her get burned!" His voice strained to keep calm, "That bitch burned her and made me watch and you're going to sit here and give me some jealous act."

"I'm sorry, you're totally right. How selfish of me to feel like you are much better planning everything without me." I went to stand up feeling his hand quick to grab my arm pulling me back down, "If you don't want a scene, I'd let me go if I was you." My eyes narrowed, and his hand let me go slowly.

"I," Lincoln's voice had dropped, "I've seen the woman my brother loves, head in a box, I've seen a man I don't know or care about girlfriend get burned without mercy," His hand I could see dying to touch me, but he kept it firmly by his side, "I can't have them do anything to you, I won't live with myself if anything happened to you." His eyes met mine.

"I guess you have a point," I exhaled while reaching for my drink, Lincoln's hand quick to stop me, "Linc really!"

"Lil, the last time you did this kind of thing," He links his fingers with mine, "So I'll ask this just once," I could feel his pulse racing through his fingers, I knew he wasn't the type to express his feelings by words, he was always the act out how he was feeling more than saying it, "Am I making you upset?" His voice kept low, "I need you to be complete honesty."

Hesitant for a brief second my eyes glanced to my lap, they felt like they would burn to look at him directly, "It's not you that is making me unhappy Lincoln," My eyes finally meeting his, "It's just this, everything, being here."

"Lily no one is forcing you to stay."

I let his hand drop from mine. "So you want me to leave?" I felt it slip before having time to really think it over.

Lincoln's eyes shifted away from mine, "No."

"Well at least look at me when you say it, and mean it!" I felt my throat tighten, my hands felt shaky at my sides, I got up feeling my stomach had already started to knot.

Lincoln's moved from the table finally falling upon my eyes, "I don't want you to go." His voice kept calm, reaching a hand out, hesitating before taking my hand again, he squeezed it tightly before I knew it I could feel his pulse. Quick and racing with my own and I couldn't look away from his eyes. "I could never look at her the way I look at you." His words caught me, pulling me back down onto the chair beside him.

"Would you need my help tonight?" I finally managed to speak; I knew there were more important things to worry about than Lincoln and me. More to the point, we still had an escape to complete.

Lincoln brushed his hand over his head, "I really don't want you involved, but maybe you can be," hesitating for a moment, "Maybe you can make sure we have a car when we get back to the boat dock."

"I can do that," I nodded quickly, "Yeah," feeling his hand squeeze mine again. "Is there anything you need to do before plan in motion?"

Lincoln nodded, "I kinda have a lot," He glanced to the drink on the table, back to the ashtray, "When this is all over, you're going to quit smoking."

"Only because prison forced you to quit…." I raised one of my eyebrows.

Lincoln let out a small chuckle, "Yeah, well I think it was the best thing, but right now," He exhaled, "you know where the boat dock is?"  
"Yup, Fernando let me know, what time do I need to be there with a car?"  
"About nine, no later." Lincoln leant down kissing me, I felt the soft embrace of his lips, and his fingertips grazing my cheek before it was gone. "Love you."

"Love you to, be safe." I watched him walking away, letting out a long breath before finding I only had one smoke left.

line here

I felt the smoke in my mouth, pulling it down into my lungs before exhaling the cloud into the grey sky, the moments before the sun is about to rise. I had the car, I've been over the plan with Lincoln so many times I could recite it back in French and Spanish, but that wasn't the point. I had to be at the dock before nine, but there was no way I was going to be getting any sleep, so I decided to be here and wait.

How can I sleep when the logic of my mind is arguing with my adolescent emotions, I could argue with myself for the longest of times, but when I really thought about my future with Lincoln it would always be the love I felt when I was in high school, battling the adult me who found it hard to trust the person who broke my heart.

While the light on the end of my cigarette burned dull in the warm air, I flicked it away with exhale of smoke. I'd have to stop trying to spoil what seems to be a good thing in my life, well after taking away the running from the law, now trying to organise another prison break, I wondered if I'd ever have the future I'd dreamt of when I first got with Lincoln. The career I wanted, the man I loved and a family. Yes I wanted a family; I wanted to be his family, his wife. A lot to imagine as a eighteen year old, but I never had a family, I wanted it so bad that when I found out about Lincoln getting another woman pregnant I lost all hope for that future, and I didn't want to have that dream again to have it turn into another nightmare.

Sitting on the hood of the car, I could see the smooth water, the dock yard not to far away from me, I reached into my pocket to take my cell phone out, the light of the screen illuminating my face, seeing that the sun starting to rise. The clock showed that Fernando should be here soon, but as I kept alert, and a sinking feeling starting to stir inside my stomach.

I kept watching the time move forward, I knew that I would have to make a move or keep waiting for Fernando. I just could only watch the sun rising slowly, listening to the sound of the water and soon get the idea that the phone I was calling right now wasn't going to have Fernando's deep accent on the other end. Flicking the last of my cigarette away, I knew what I needed to do.

Walking towards the boat, I glanced around, I'd never driven a boat before, I was pretty sure if I tried I would fail, but it was better than nothing.

Getting onto the boat that I'd known to be the one Fernando would be using to collect the guys, I couldn't stop feeling the jitters kicking in. Was I going to have to try and drive a boat to the location? Was I going to keep waiting around for Fernando? I kept staring at my cell phone feeling like the time slowly growing faster.

It wasn't until a light tap on my shoulder sent a jolt through me, making me spin around on the balls of my feet to be facing an old man. "Jesus you scared me."

"I am sorry," He gave a nervous smile while looking over the boat, "Do you know if this had gone out yet today?" He looked worried; a part of him seemed to look like he was waiting for someone.

I blinked, thought and then smiled, "You're Mcgrady's father?" I pointed out.

"Luis…" He corrected me, for a minute I felt a wash of relief looking to the old man, but he looked more worried. "Where are they?" He asked softly.

"Do you know how to drive a boat?" I looked to the open water, and finally to where I was hoping to see Fernando, but I knew deep down something must have happened to him at the prison.

While I was lightly chewing on a nail, the man smiled, "I know," He kept focused on my face.

"Good, because we need to leave now!" I tossed him the keys to the boat; I gave one last glimpse back to the car to notice that this was really happening.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:  
**Well final chapter of this is complete, and even if I know it's taken me a long while to get it done, I can be happy with this, and hoping to be able to start the final installment of this story soon.  
Plus when I get round to writing it, it will not be in first person. I am so over writing first person I can tell you in so many ways, but yes it will be following the final season of Prison break, so I hope to be able to do that.

* * *

**Chapter twelve  
**

* * *

I felt like something wasn't right, as I look out to the open waters, I knew something would always be haunting in the back of my mind. I glanced to the man who'd told me he was related to a boy breaking out of Sona with Michael. The feeling of the waves pushing against the boat, but we moved forward getting the dingy. Straight away I see the guys holding on, and as my eyes feel onto Michael's, I knew deep down this was really happening, the plan was finally going ahead and we were going to be free from all the crap.

Stopping the boat, I watched each of the escape convicts get on board. I feel even tenser as Lincoln gets aboard and I know this is it. "Where's Sucre?" Lincoln asked me, he looked stressed with this small hiccup in his plan.

"He never showed." I brush a piece of my hair behind my ear, I could feel Michael's eyes on me, and so I shifted my weight. "But nothing has changed; I got the car ready for us at the dock."

He glanced around the open sea, and I knew his mind was going over everything to save his son. Lincoln didn't seem to look back at me as the ride back to the dock was filled with an eerie silence that I didn't feel that comfortable in.

I couldn't bring myself to speak, as my eyes went from Alex Mahone, I knew the other man must have been James Whistler. Both men didn't have much to say, while I caught a glimpse of the youngest escapee, he didn't seem that old, maybe even still a teenager and I felt my eyes drift over the old man who looked happier than he did when I first saw him at the docks.

Watching the dock coming closer, I let out a deep breath. I swallowed a dry lump in my throat; it was the feeling of everything coming down to the crunch. "Okay guys, I got dry clothes…" I finally speak up as the boat stop, it didn't take me long to jump from the boat to the dock. The rush of getting to the car and lighting up a smoke at the same time, I open the boot looking to Lincoln, Michael, Alex and James. It seemed the kid had left with his father, and I felt some relief from this. "Michael…" I shifted my eyes to the front of the car, in his hands were dry clothes, and I knew I would have little time to give the gun to him, so I needed to be careful about the exchange. "I have something you need."

Michael walked with me, I knew the others were quickly changing, and I reached into the front seat picking up my purse. His eyes on the smoke, then back to my face, "I never thought you'd be doing that?" He pointed out the smoke, but I inhaled, and exhaled the smoke before glancing behind him to see if Lincoln was watching.

"Me give up such a lovely habit," I took the smoke from my mouth and reached into my purse, "But what you asked for, I got." I now shift the gun from my purse into the clothes Michael was still holding close to his chest. "This doesn't get back to me."

Michael shifted his weight; I knew he was moving the gun, "I won't say anything." His words were serious, and I look into his eyes feeling the pain he felt for the loss of Sara.

Moving a hand, I could feel his fingers on my exposed arm. Michael's eyes fixed, and I knew the look. I've known him most of his life, and I knew he rarely let things go forgotten. "I love you Michael, don't change please."

"I've already changed…" Michael turned and walked away from me, I glanced to the smoke going down to the bud, I took the last pull before throwing it away from myself. It was hard to focus, but I felt arms around my shoulders.

I close my eyes knowing Lincoln was there, "Are you ready?" He whispered softly into my ear, but I kept my eyes closed.

"Not really, but then I've been waiting forever for this." I step out of Lincoln's arms, I hold the keys to him, and then open the back seat getting in, I felt like something wasn't really right, but as long as this was going ahead, I knew I had to keep everything to myself for now.

* * *

While I hadn't been completely surprised by the turn of events, I was still looking from Lincoln and Michael as we walked into the museum, Alex was long gone. While we've done everything to keep our lives, now it was getting L.J back.

"Lil," Michael's voice calm, we couldn't bring the gun into the building, but I knew Michael was smart to make me and Lincoln go first with James, he had to hide the gun, but be able to find it again. So here I was turning to face Michael as Lincoln kept a close eye on James. "I hope you're going to be okay?"

"To be honest I don't know." I feel his hand moving down my arm again, this time I can't stop myself letting my mouth fall; the frown was harder to hide. The feeling of the heat, the emotional train ride was hopefully coming to an end and all I wanted to do was forget it.

Within a few seconds I felt myself being pulled forward, I knew that it was hard for me to hold in it, and Michael's hands brushed down my back, and I hold onto him trying to push myself into being strong. "I promise you, you and Linc will have peace."

Pulling away from Michael's embrace I close my eyes, I want to say a million things, but as I open my eyes I see Gretchen turning up with L.J and Sofia, and the words are gone when I see her face staring at Lincoln.

"Well it's nice to finally have this over with." Gretchen glanced from Michael to Lincoln, her attention quick to James. "But I can see that you have no faith in me." She didn't sound as offended as she was trying to sound.

"Well I had to make sure that me and my family would be safe." Michael spoke, he kept calm, but even I knew that he was thinking over every little detail. "So are we going to do this?"

"Send Whistler over, and I will send over L.J." Gretchen placed a hand on her hip, the other was holding onto L.J to stop him from leaving her side.

Lincoln used his hand to push James forward, I watch as he was quick to move to Sofia and hold her, my attention more on L.J now running over to his father. I felt some relief watching Lincoln finally holding his son safe, but now it was a matter of getting out.

Sofia's arms let go of James, "Are you going to give her the rest of the coordinates." Her voice confused.

James eyes shifted from Sofia to Gretchen, he touched Sofia's arm. "Not now isn't the time, we need to go." He looked worried, and I knew that worried look. I knew the face of a lying man. I knew it too well.

"But I thought they were important…" Sofia's voice fading, and I couldn't look at him, or the fact that my attention was going to Gretchen looking smug. "James…" Sofia added finally.

Gretchen laughed, "There is no coordinates!" She now exhaled.

Sofia shook her head, he eyes falling to Lincoln, "He was right, you are a liar." Her body moved away from James, and as she made her way towards us, I knew this was going to be a royal pain in my ass.

Gretchen smiled, "Well, time to leave…" She waved her hand to the exit, and I knew this, I took Michael's arm. "Well…"

Michael broke in grin, "Knowing you, you'll have an agent on each exit ready to get us." He side glanced to James, and he kept that calm face. "So I am making things interesting."

My attention was brought to the glass box that Michael forced his elbow into, he stood straight as the alarms started to go off, and now we were all going to be forced out into the open with a hundred or so tourist.

Walking close to Michael, I turned to see Lincoln with L.J, and there was Sofia beside him, and a part of me wasn't even sure how I was feeling anymore. I could feel Michael's hand on my back. I was out into the sunlight, and now that I could feel us closer to freedom, I see the agents.

The moments felt surreal, the first gunshot going off, I couldn't see where Michael had gone, but as I turned I could see Sofia down, the blood spreading over her stomach and L.J telling his father to run. I couldn't hear anything through the muffle of panic and people, but as more gunshots went off, I felt a tight pinch. I felt my eyes moving to my chest, and as the blood started to soak through my shirt I couldn't keep myself up, my hand touched the blood before someone caught me as I was falling into blackness.

* * *

I felt my eyes looking around a small room when I woke up, I blinked a few times before looking over to where the soft beeping of a heart monitor was showing I was still alive. I didn't even know how I was still alive after taking a gunshot to the chest. I didn't even know where the bullet went, I just assumed I was going to die in that crazy mob.

"You're awake finally!" L.J smiled as he moved from a chair to my bedside. I watched him take my hand as I felt lost. "Don't move, the doctors said you'll be uncomfortable for a while," He glanced around the room, "I think that is what they meant."

"What?" I tried to move, but as a tight feeling spread across my chest I stopped moving. "L.J, what happened?" I felt the full weight of my injury, and I knew there was an oxygen tube under my nose now, and I looked to other machines in the room.

L.J bit his lip; he glanced to the door again. "I didn't see who shot you, but I saw you fall, a police officer caught you, and I stayed with Sofia, but when I got here I found you, and…" He exhaled. "For a long while me and my dad thought you were dead." He brushed his hands under his eyes; he glanced back to the door. "You nearly died, but the doctor. The doctor said if the bullet was two inches to the left it would have killed you."

I tried to take a deep breath, but knowing that wouldn't happen without the uncomfortable tightness in my chest, "What about Sofia?" I asked feeling scared.

L.J took my hand, "She's alive, it was close with her too, but she's pulling through good." L.J Froze when seeing the look on my face. "I'm assuming you don't like her?"

I turned my attention on the door, "She has feelings for your father." I whisper, but my attention moving around the room. "Where is your father?"

"He's with Uncle Mike; they are checking something out at Sofia's place." He rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand being careful with my IV drip. "He's going to be so happy when he sees you're awake." He added trying to smile.

"L.J, you need to tell me what happened when they took you, is Jane." I couldn't finish the sentence seeing how his eyes closed, and I knew he was trying to stop himself getting upset. "L.J…"

"They killed them." He swallowed a lump in his throat, "When they turned up, Jane tried to protect me, but she was killed, right in front of me, and I tried to run, but I got caught, and I…" He exhaled opening his eyes with tears rolling down them. "They kept me and Sara separate, and I heard her screaming, I heard…"

"L.J," I use my other hand to take his, "Don't speak anymore." I felt his eyes watching me, and I knew how much I missed him. "You won't have anyone hurt you ever again." I rubbed his hand feeling like I was saying goodbye.

L.J reached down wrapping his arms around me, he was careful in holding me, but I closed my eyes trying to forget the sinking feeling in my chest. My eyes staying closed making sure I kept everything together.

* * *

I had asked L.J to leave me alone when I spoke to the doctor, and he went to check on Sofia for Lincoln. I didn't really listen as the doctor explained what happened. I felt relief to know he could speak Spanish and I understood him better.

While now I sat on my own thinking over everything, I didn't really have this time to think, but now I was doing it, I knew if I just carried on living my life, I wouldn't be where I am now.

The painkillers were making my chest numb, but as I closed my eyes to try and push away everything, I open to see the door slowly opening to have Lincoln standing in the doorway watching me.

"Hey…" His words soft closing the door behind him, Lincoln looked clean, but then in the time between me getting shot, and him being able to shower I didn't know what he was doing while I was lying alone in the hospital.

I glanced away from him, I've spent so long wanting him back, I never thought I could be in the place I was now. "I've been told I have to stay here until the doctors thinks I'll be okay to leave." I brush a hand against my chest.

When I eventually look up, I see Lincoln standing by my side, and his hands are holding the railing of my bed. "You're lucky to be alive." He smiled, but his smile dropped seeing that I wasn't sharing his happiness. "Lily, what's wrong?"

"I've been running, I've been in hiding, and I ran to Panama when I found you to be a free man." I lick my lip before biting into it, "I now look at everything I've done over the year, and I am lying in a hospital bed after being fatally shot." I wave a hand in frustration. "I can't do this anymore."

Lincoln looked confused, his hand moved from the railing to my hand, but I couldn't stop myself watching his eyes. "It's over."

"I don't know," My voice shaking, and I knew the look in his eyes. "Lincoln." I felt my eyes starting to water, and I knew I was finding it hard to say what I've wanting to say for too long.

Lincoln took a step back, and it was getting through to him, "You're leaving." He said in a dead tone, and I felt my free hand brushing my eyes. "Just answer me one thing," He exhaled. "Is this because of Sofia?"

I shook my head, but I blinked more tears, "No, it's not that." I tried to breathe, but my chest felt tighter with each movement. "I can't take this anymore."

"How long have you been feeling this?" Lincoln shook his head, "you know what. I don't want to know. I don't want to know how long you've not been in love with me, or how many nights you laid in bed with me, just wanting a reason to leave."

"That's not true!" I snapped. It was like he wasn't even going to listen to reason. It was all over his face and all I could do was watch. "I love you, but I just need some space, I need to figure what I can live with." I now see him going to the door. "So you're just going to walk out here and leave me!"

Lincoln stopped at the door, his hand holding the handle, but he didn't even look back. "In my head you've already left me…" he opened the door and closing it sharply behind himself.

* * *

I never saw Lincoln again, while the days were long on my own. I just prayed for the day I was going to be discharged from the hospital.

Sitting up I brushed a hand down my stomach, I glanced to the clock seeing that I wasn't that far from my freedom. I had managed to get myself dressed, and wearing anything other than the hospital issued clothes was a blessing. I brushed my hair watching a nurse enter the room, she smiled letting me know I was free to go, but if I had any issues to seek medical attention right away. I nodded feeling myself ready to leave.

Walking out the hospital I placed some sunglasses on, I was ready to finally go back to the states. I knew I was still wanted for aiding and abetting in the fact it was over the news that I helped Michael's escape from Fox River.

I glanced into my purse, for the first time grateful for the fake passport and id that Jane gave me while I was in hiding with L.J. I inhaled looking to the outside world, I haled a taxi. I didn't wait before I looked over the man in the driver's seat. "Can you take me to the airport please…"

He smiled starting to drive, I sat in the back of the taxi watching the trees, everything looked dull to me, I felt a part of me didn't want to look, I didn't want to see what I was leaving behind, but as the airport got closer, I knew I was making the right choice.

Paying the taxi driver I stepped out, I pulled my purse close to my chest, I could still feel the slight sting of where I was shot, but I knew the pain was only phantom. The memory would always be there with the scar, but I stepped into the air-conditioned airport, and while I walked to a service desk I felt something pull my attention away from the counter. "L.J?" I turned to be faced with the teenager.

"I followed you," He shifted from one foot the other, "I told my dad I was getting something." He brought his hand to run the back of his head. "So you're really leaving."

"I think your dad made it pretty sure he doesn't want a temporary break." I feel horrible now, I see L.J watching the desk behind me. "I think maybe it was just meant to work out this way."

"Do you not love my dad anymore?" L.J's question caught me by surprise.

I felt my hand shifting to my purse, and I now exhaled. "I will always love him L.J, but sometimes it's just easier to let people go."

L.J laughed dryly, "You know, I used to listen to my mom tell stories about you, even if she never liked you that much. She knew you meant a lot to my dad, but now you're just running away from him."

"I'm not running away," My voice was trying hard to keep it together now. "I just need to find something to get me feeling normal again." I put my hands into my purse taking out a pen and paper, I write down my number and passed it to him. "But I am always a phone call away." I watch him read over the piece of paper before putting it into his pocket.

"Will you come back?" He asked.

I glanced out the windows of the airport, I brushed a hand into my hair, and I shrug. "I don't know, maybe." I step closer to him, and I feel him fall into my arms as I hold him. For a second I took the moment in and let him go. "I better get my flight." I pointed out.

"Yeah, good luck with that." L.J stepped back, and I watched him leaving the airport back into the Panama sun.

Checking in, I walked through the airport going to my gate, the whole few months were going to be behind me. I didn't know what I was going to do, or where I was going to go from here, but all I knew was that I was getting away from all this crazy mess, that maybe I have a shot of getting my life back.


End file.
